Herencia Opuesta
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Ella es la única heredera de un conocido clan de cazadores de vampiros, aunque aún no sabe de la existencia de estos peligrosos seres. El acudir a la prestigiosa Academia Cross y conocer a cierto vampiro dividió su mundo en dos: entre lo que debía hacer y lo que realmente deseaba. Dos cosas que eran opuestas. ¿Cuál será su elección final? Capítulo 7: EL PASADO COMIENZA SU AVANCE.
1. Nervios del primer día

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí me he animado a publicar por fin mi primer fic sobre esta fabulosa serie. Me gustan tanto sus protagonistas que al principio no sabía qué hacer o sobre qué personaje escribir: Yagari Toga, Hanabusa Aidou, Takuma Ichijou… en fin, supongo que me podéis entender, ¡son todos adorables! El caso es que para este fic al final me decidí por **Hanabusa Aidou** y creo que acerté… pero eso ya me lo diréis vosotros (espero xD).

Bueno, el nombre de la protagonista es Fate (se pronuncia "Feit") y es una **OC** completamente de mi invención. La imagen del fic es algo aproximado de cómo sería ella. Y… creo que ya está, _muchas gracias por leer mi fic y ¡espero que os guste!_

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Prólogo**

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien. O mal. No lo sé. Lo cierto es que aún yo… aún recuerdo aquellos días en los que la decisión más difícil de mi vida se basaba en no saber si sumar o multiplicar en un problema durante un examen de matemáticas. Y por ese entonces yo pensaba que tenía problemas… – murmuró con cierta amargura – ojalá la vida continuase siendo así de sencilla.

Su voz hablaba suave y calmada, con un cierto grado de sarcasmo que la hacía parecer más arrogante de lo que pretendía. Sus ojos azules, oscuros como la noche, se mantenían fijos sobre el hombre que presidía aquel misterioso consejo. Con perspicaces movimientos, sus pupilas siguieron en todo momento los gestos del anciano, desde que se levantó del asiento hasta que lo tuvo frente a ella con un arco y una flecha en la mano.

- Estas armas eran de tu madre. No tengo duda en que hayas heredado su don. A partir de hoy, las utilizarás para cazar vampiros bajo nuestras órdenes, y no cuestionarás nuestra autoridad – añadió cuando vio que iba a protestar – ni aunque la orden sea de acabar con alguno de la clase nocturna.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Nervios del primer día**

La Academia Cross era el último paso antes de graduarse e independizarse de una vez por todas de sus padres adoptivos. La habían admitido no precisamente por buen comportamiento, sino por sus excelentes calificaciones en todas y cada una de las asignaturas. Cuando su familia lo supo, su madre dijo algo así como "¡Qué menos que sacar estas notazas, teniendo en cuenta todas las faltas que acumulas por mal comportamiento!".

Suspiró mientras hacía su maleta.

Realmente, ella no se buscaba los líos a propósito. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si los maestros la tenían manía? Pero claro, eso es lo que todos los alumnos solían decir como escusa cuando les castigaban, así que para ella el resultado era el mismo: ninguno. Dando un par de saltitos sobre su cama, observó que todo lo necesario estuviese en su equipaje: ropa interior, el neceser, algo de ropa, algún libro, zapatos… todo parecía estar en orden.

- Bien, ¡esto ya está! – Exclamó con felicidad, cerrando su maleta.

Bajó su equipaje a la entrada, donde sus padres adoptivos, una pareja mayor, la esperaban con el desayuno preparado. Su madre sonrió al verla tan excitada.

- ¿Nerviosa, hija?

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a disfrutar por última vez de las tortitas con dulce de leche que preparaba su madre.

- Bastante. Por lo que sé, ¡es una escuela de élite! ¡Casi no puedo creer que me hayan admitido allí! Además, ¿recuerdas a Kaseumi Kageyama? ¿El hijo de la vecina cuando vivíamos en la ciudad? Hablé con él ayer y adivina… ¡también va a la Academia Cross, es el presidente de la clase! ¡Será genial! ¡Y además parece que tiene novia! – Sonrió, emocionada, mientras se terminaba el desayuno.

Su padre dejó caer la taza de su café de golpe sobre la mesa.

- ¿Ves, María? ¡Esto es lo que yo me temía! – Gruñó, mirando a su esposa – ¡Ya te dije que Fate aún es muy joven para irse sola! ¡Tanto novio y tanta novia sólo traerán problemas…! – Refunfuñó, mirando a su hija, que sonreía traviesamente.

- Vamos, Mike, ya tiene 16 años, ya tiene edad para ir abriéndose al mundo de los chicos. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, los muchachos que van a esa academia son todos encantadores y muy guapos. ¿Qué mejor para ella que un joven educado y tranquilo?

Fate Glimmer observaba en silencio cómo el rostro de su padre pasaba de rojo a morado y después a azul antes de respirar profundamente y recobrar la compostura perdida.

- Como sea – murmuró el hombre, revolviéndole el pelo con cariño –. Sólo te pido que no te dejes engatusar por el típico panoli que sólo quiera jugar – Le besó la frente antes de coger su maletín de trabajo –. Te veré pronto hija, ten cuidado.

- Claro, papá – murmuró ella, meneando la cabeza con fuerza para apartarse el pelo del rostro y ver a su padre desaparecer por la puerta principal del hogar.

Su madre le retiró los platos del desayuno.

- Vamos Fate, ve a vestirte que aún estás en pijama y pronto será la hora de salir.

- Uhm – asintió la joven con una radiante sonrisa.

Subió a su cuarto a toda velocidad y en apenas 20 minutos ya estaba colocando su equipaje en el maletero del coche de su madre. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa bastante vaporoso, corto por encima de las rodillas y de mangas cortas. No llevaba maquillaje, no le gustaba. Tenía unos labios carnosos de color rosado que destacaban bajo su oscura mirada azul grisácea y su dulce piel acaramelada. Como detalle de última hora, mientras se bajaba del auto ante las imponentes puertas de su nuevo hogar, se recogió su melena castaña en una informal y algo chapucera coleta alta que dejaba alrededor de su rostro varios mechones de reflejos dorados. Con un suspiro se despidió de su madre en la entrada.

- Cuídate, ya sabes que aunque tu padre y yo no seamos…

- Eh – la detuvo Fate –. Vosotros sois mis padres, no importa que no sea de sangre – sonrió –. Sois con los que he crecido desde los tres años y no hay más que hablar… mamá – la besó en la mejilla.

Su madre la abrazó emocionada antes de volver a meterse en el coche y dejarla allí, al inicio de aquel enorme patio que simulaba una especie de bosque. Ni siquiera podía verse el edificio principal desde allí, ¿lograría encontrar el buen camino? Por el momento, Fate decidió continuar caminando por el camino de tierra más visible entre los árboles y comenzó a arrastrar su maleta tras ella. A pesar de ser aún por la mañana, las ramas de los árboles se tragaban toda la luz y el viento soplaba suavemente, creando inquietantes sonidos a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando, por primera vez, Fate se dio cuenta de que estaba nerviosa.

Su corazón bombeaba bastante despacio en comparación con el ritmo habitual de cualquier ser humano y sus sentidos parecían haberse disparado hacia todas direcciones, completamente atenta a los sonidos del lugar. Casi podría decir que se sentía incluso observada.

- Estoy paranoica, estoy paranoica, estoy…

Por fin, alcanzó el edificio de la escuela. Magnífico, precioso, majestuoso y… un completo laberinto. A la quinta vuelta por el pasillo de la primera planta, dejó caer la maleta en el suelo con excesivo ruido. Eran ese tipo de actitudes las que le habían valido todas sus incidencias de comportamiento en sus anteriores escuelas.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde están las indicaciones en esta escuela?

- ¿Buscas algún lugar en concreto?

- Sí, la oficina del director, por ejemplo – gruñó.

Entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y alzó la vista a los cinco personajes que habían aparecido al final del pasillo. Eran… extravagantes. Perfectos en cada facción, imponentes en su presencia. Pero de algún modo, volvieron a disparar nuevamente sus sentidos. Se incorporó del suelo donde se había sentado, ofuscada, y realizó una educada reverencia a modo de disculpa.

- Siento mi actitud, creí que estaba hablando sola.

El moreno que había hablado con voz suave y calmada en un principio la miró con una mirada que no supo cómo interpretar. No parecía sorprendido de verla, más bien era como si la conociese de toda la vida, con familiaridad.

- Tranquila. La oficina del director Cross está en el segundo piso, la verás nada más subir por las escaleras.

La única chica del grupo se acercó al moreno.

- Kaname…

- Tranquila, Ruka, no es importante.

¿Importante? ¿De qué iba aquello? Casi parecía que el rubio de ojos azules y la tal Ruka se le iban a echar al cuello por haberle hablado así al moreno. "¿Acaso no escucharon mi disculpa? – Pensó preocupada – ¡Genial! – Bufó – El primer día y ya he causado una mala impresión". Decidió dejar pasar aquellas miradas de suficiencia y volvió a inclinarse.

- Gracias, Kaname – repitió el nombre que le había escuchado a la castaña.

El moreno le dedicó algo parecido a una triste media sonrisa y siguió su camino con el resto del grupo. Únicamente cuando hubieron desaparecido a lo largo del pasillo, fue capaz de sentir cómo el aire volvía a ser ligero y pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez. No quiso darle más vueltas o llegaría tarde en su primer día de clases, pero realmente había algo antinatural en aquellos muchachos y en la forma en que se agrupaban en torno al moreno. Se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a tocar a la puerta del director. "Sería el grupo de los _populares_" pensó, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Toc, toc.

- ¿Síii?

Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al entrar en la oficina y descubrir a un hombre de aspecto agradable, vestido como lo haría su abuela de seguir viva, y con una infantil e inmensa sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. ¿Aquel era el director? Fate estaba muda de asombro, pero se recompuso a tiempo de presentarse.

- Esto… soy la nueva alumna… Fate Glimmer.

- ¡Ah! ¡Fate, te esperábamos antes, ya ha empezado la clase! – Respondió, cantarín.

Ella bajó la cabeza de mala gana.

- Me perdí, pero pensé que aún no habían empezado las clases ya que unos alumnos me indicaron el camino y…

- ¡Ah, la Clase Nocturna! – Esta vez, se sentó en la silla de su despachó y la estudió con seriedad a través de las gafas.

Fate se revolvió en el sitio, incómoda. ¿Por qué todos los que la miraban en aquel lugar la veían como si esperasen otra cosa? Decidió tragarse sus palabras y volver al hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Hay una Clase Nocturna?

El director pareció relajarse levemente y volvió a actuar como un niño pequeño, explicándole con todo detalle que la Clase Nocturna era para los alumnos más cualificados y que eran personas realmente admirables. Por la forma en la que hablaba, era evidente que era su gran logro, aunque ella no lo entendió del todo. Al fin y al cabo, un grupo de estudiantes cualificados también podría estudiar durante el día, ¿no? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente.

- Bueno, Fate, creo que deberías ir a dejar tus cosas a los dormitorios de la Case Diurna, tu clase, e incorporarte junto con el resto de tus compañeros a la lección. ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a los Dormitorios del Sol? – Preguntó amablemente.

La joven castaña suspiró y sonrió. Estaba tan segura como él de que se perdería, era su sino: su mala orientación.

- Por favor – sonrió, algo sonrojada.

Mientras caminaban por el edificio, Fate pudo apreciar a través de las enormes cristaleras que eran las ventanas, el maravilloso lugar en el que estaba situada la academia. Cerca de la ciudad, pero a la suficiente distancia como para que el bosque crease un hermoso contraste de naturaleza salvaje. A decir verdad, la joven se moría de ganas de recorrerlo entero. ¿Habría algún lago por la zona? Juraría haber visto un río mientras buscaba el edificio de la academia minutos atrás.

- Fate, debes saber – interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz del director, algo más seria que antes – que hay un toque de queda para la Clase Diurna, y es cuando se debe volver a los dormitorios. Es entonces cuando la Clase Nocturna sale de sus dormitorios para dar sus clases. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, algo así como una rotación.

- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó felizmente el director, abriéndole la puerta de su dormitorio con un pequeño saltito – Como verás, hay dos camas y más ropa. Tu compañera de habitación se llama Moka Hirashi, espero que os llevéis bien, es una chica muy enérgica.

La joven tragó saliva. No era lo que ella esperaba encontrarse, y eso la puso nerviosa. Ahora, que estaba tan cerca de presentarse a sus nuevos compañeros, comenzaban los nervios. El director la dio unos minutos para que se pusiese el uniforme y dejase las cosas y después la acompañó hasta la puerta de su clase. Pudo escuchar con claridad la voz del maestro dando la lección y una súbita depresión se adueñó de ella: para colmo, iba a ser el centro de atención.

- Director… – miró a su alrededor.

Genial, encima, aquel tipo se había esfumado. Respiró profundamente antes de tocar a la puerta y pasar alisándose la corta falda de su uniforme negro. Hizo una reverencia.

- ¡Bu-buenos días! – Exclamó, tremendamente nerviosa.

- Llegas tarde – gruñó el profesor, un tipo de pelo corto y ojos oscuros.

"Ay…" gimió ella mentalmente. Las presentaciones se hicieron de lo más rápido y, como era de esperar, la situaron al lado de su compañera de habitación, una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños.

No había ni sacado los libros y su compañera ya la sonreía abiertamente con una mano extendida educadamente hacia ella.

- Hola, soy Moka Hirashi.

- Fate Glimmer – respondió, estrechando su mano.

A partir de ahí, fue imposible concentrarse en las lecciones. Su compañera hablaba por los codos y no se cayó ni durante el almuerzo. Al principio, a Fate le había parecido estresante, pero ahora que se acercaba el toque de queda, se alegraba de haber encontrado una posible amiga tan rápido.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hay de ti, Fate?

- ¿De mí?

- Sí, no me has contado nada de ti – sonrió la morena mientras comenzaba la última clase del día.

- Bueno, soy adoptada desde los tres años, vivo a las afueras de la ciudad y mi padre trabaja en un banco como abogado.

- Vaya, ¿qué les pasó a tus padres? – En el acto, se tapó la boca con las manos – Uy, perdona, a veces no me controlo.

Fate sonrió de medio lado con algo de tristeza.

- No te preocupes, es normal que la gente pregunte cuando oye algo así. Lo cierto es que no sé los motivos por los que acabé adoptada, pero por una foto puedo decirte que tengo los ojos de mi padre – sonrió, tratando de evitar que Moka se sintiese mal.

Objetivo cumplido. En el acto, su compañera volvió a su habitual y frenético ritmo de conversación hasta que, cuando se acercaba el fin de la clase, la vio comenzar a recoger.

- ¿Qué haces? La clase aún no termina – susurró, sorprendida.

- No seas tonta, ¿no sabes que ahora es el toque de queda? ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ver a los de la Clase Nocturna! – Exclamó en un susurro, como si no quisiese que las demás chicas supiesen que ya se estaba preparando para coger el mejor sitio.

En la mente de Fate, la imagen del grupo de aquella mañana se dibujó bien clara.

- ¿Vas a ver a Kaname y a sus compañeros?

Su compañera la miró con asombro.

- ¿Conoces a Kaname Kuran?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo me lo encontré esta mañana cuando me perdí buscando la oficina del director. Iba con otros estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Sí que eres afortunada! – Exclamó Moka mientras sonaba el toque de queda y la cogía del brazo – ¡Vámonos!

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de coger su mochila y salir agarrada del brazo de Moka a una velocidad que rivalizaría con la de un corredor profesional. La morena estaba emocionada y Fate aún no lo comprendía del todo.

- Pero ¿qué tienen de especial? ¿Sales con alguno o algo así?

Moka la miró mientras corrían hacia los Dormitorios de la Luna como si estuviese soñando despierta.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Me encantaría poder llegar a salir con Hanabusa Aidou! – Fate desvió sus pensamientos de la conversación, imaginando que ahora su compañera se estaba imaginando a sí misma del brazo de aquel apuesto joven – Con ese pelo rubio rebelde y sus hermosos ojos azules… ¡Kyaa!

En eso, Fate estuvo a punto de tropezar. No había visto a muchos de la clase nocturna, pero así con esa descripción, el rubio que había actuado de forma sobreprotectora con el moreno le vino a la mente. ¿Sería él el tal Hanabusa? Por suerte para ella y sus cansados pies, no tardaron en llegar hasta las elegantes e imponentes puertas frontales del edificio de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna.

- Parece que ya hay mucha gente…

Observó asombrada como decenas de chicas de la Clase Diurna trataban de empujar a la prefecta para esperar en primera fila a que saliesen los de la Clase Nocturna. Era increíble la cantidad de "¡Kyaa!" que se oían en aquel momento. Más que chicas parecían fans desesperadas. Incluida su amiga Moka, por supuesto, que en un descuido, volvió a cogerla del brazo y se situaron al final del grupo.

- ¿Qué haces, no quieres verles? – Preguntó Fate, extrañada.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Pero para qué empujar cuando van a pasar por aquí de todas formas? – Le guiñó un ojo – En el amor y la guerra, hay que ser inteligentes. Y aquí hay de las dos cosas – sonrió.

Fate no pudo evitar sonreír, aquella chica realmente le resultaba agradable. De pronto, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, y los alumnos de uniforme blanco se mostraron ante ellas. "Demonios" fue todo lo que pudo pensar Fate al verlos a la luz del atardecer. Eran aún más hermosos de lo que recordaba, mucho más. Como esperaba, fue Kaname el primero en salir y todos los demás le siguieron, comenzando por el grupo que había visto aquella mañana. Y un instante después, todas las chicas que se habían apartado para dejarles pasar, volvieron a intentar acercárseles gritando sus nombres, desesperadas.

Y una vez más, tal y como esperaba, el nombre que más se escuchaba era el de Hanabusa Aidou.

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Aidou! ¡Dispáreme!

- ¡Y a mí, y a mí!

- ¡Kyaa! ¡Yo también quiero que me dispare!

El rubio se adelantó unos pasos al grupo de estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna y comenzó a fingir una pistola con sus dedos mientras disparaba a todas sus fans, que iban cayendo desmayadas una a una según les llegaba la "bala del amor". De pronto, Fate se encontró sola rodeada de colegialas deseosas de recibir un disparo del rubio que cada vez se acercaba más a ellas. Se encontró sola en la inmensidad de aquel lugar, observando a aquellas personas avanzar de forma glamurosa y elegante, como si se tratase de personas de la realeza. Le resultaba… hasta escalofriante.

De pronto, todos los gritos cesaron cuando una voz algo más grave se hizo escuchar sobre la de Yuuki Cross, la prefecta.

- ¡Vosotras! ¡Dejad de armar tanto alboroto, el toque de queda ya sonó!

- ¡Z-Zero! – Exclamó sorprendida su compañera al ver cómo las otras chicas se tensaban y dejaban de empujar.

El peliplata de ojos lilas también era muy atractivo, pero excesivamente siniestro.

- No te distraigas, Yuuki – murmuró, con mala cara.

La joven se sonrojó y Kaname le sonrió con ternura.

- Gracias por tu trabajo, Yuuki.

La joven se inclinó en seguida en señal de respeto antes de volver a sus labores, y algo atrajo la atención de Fate. La mano de Moka se apretaba fuertemente sobre su antebrazo mientras caía al suelo. Al principio, la joven no supo que ocurría hasta que tuvo el dedo del rubio justo sobre su frente. Sintió cómo sus latidos se aceleraban a causa de la sorpresa de tener a aquel atractivo joven tan cerca, pero había algo más. De pronto, sintió como si realmente, él fuese a dispararla con un arma de verdad. Le vio como un _auténtico_ peligro.

- ¿Qué…?

No tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Le vio esbozar la sonrisa más atractiva que jamás había visto en el mismo instante en que de entre sus perfectos dientes salió la expresión "¡Pium!". El dedo que reposaba sobre su frente le dio un suave golpe a causa del "disparo" y acto seguido, le vio marchar con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. Igual que cuando estuvo en el pasillo de la academia, recuperó el aliento cuando les perdió de vista a lo lejos y se dejó hacer de rodillas al suelo junto a su amiga.

- ¡Vaya, eso fue estupendo! ¡Hanabusa Aidou me disparó! – Reía Moka, emocionada.

Fate apenas lograba boquear en busca de algo de oxígeno. ¿Qué había sido esa sensación de peligro? Y más aún, pensó enfurecida mientras arrancaba algo de césped del suelo al cerrar sus manos en dos puños, ¿por qué aquel estúpido arrogante que aquella mañana había parecido odiarla había decidido dispararle su "bala de amor" precisamente a ella? Soltó un bufido por lo bajo. Y lo peor era que su cara habría sido un cuadro del que el rubio se reiría durante un muy largo tiempo. De pronto, fue consciente de que la hablaban cuando la mano sobre su hombro comenzó a menearla con fuerza.

- Vamos, Fate, reacciona. Cómo se nota que es la primera vez que te disparan, ¿eh? – Sonrió Moka.

- ¿Eh? Sí, bueno, digamos que no me lo esperaba.

- ¡Ni yo! ¡No es normal que sea el propio Aidou el que se acerque para dispararte! ¡Guau, eres muy afortunada!

Fate suspiró. "¿Afortunada? – Pensó mientras regresaban a su dormitorio – Ni un pelo. Ahora voy a tener a ese engreído durante toda la noche en mi cabeza". Y así fue. Daba igual cuantas vueltas diese sobre sí misma en la cama, no era capaz de pensar en nada que no fuese el disparo del rubio. Era como si realmente, una bala se hubiese alojado en el interior de su mente, impregnándola de imágenes del rubio. Y entonces comprendió que realmente, con chicos tan _atractivos_ y _juguetones_ en la Clase Nocturna, era normal que las chicas estuviesen como locas.

Antes de dormirse deseó no encontrarse a sí misma al día siguiente, gritando "¡Kyaa! ¡Aidou, dispáreme!" como el resto de sus compañeras, incluida Moka. Y con un suspiro, por fin logró encontrar un huequito en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Con un largo y pronunciado suspiro, el director junto sus manos sobre la mesa de su escritorio mientras observaba al imponente vampiro sangrepura que se preparaba una copa de sangre con la pastilla experimental de la Academia Cross.

- Parece que quiera preguntarme algo, director – comentó Kaname mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios y le miraba con sus oscuros ojos encendidos ahora por un brillante color sangre.

El director Kaien Cross le miró sobre sus gafas, con expresión seria.

- Quiero saber tu opinión. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabes _quién_ es.

- La última heredera de la familia de cazadores de vampiros Autumn. Pero aunque ha heredado los instintos y los ojos de su padre, y las habilidades de su madre, no tiene ni idea de nuestra existencia – Kaien se levantó de su asiento y miró por la ventana, pensativo. Kaname lo percató –. ¿Algo le preocupa, director?

- Sí. Yo conocí a sus padres y eran buenos, realmente excepcionales, sobretodo su madre. Me preocupa pensar que su tranquila vida hogareña se vea quebrada por asistir a esta academia.

- ¿En qué sentido? Porque puedo entender que le preocupe que descubra que los de la Clase Nocturna somos _vampiros_, pero no es eso lo que tiene en mente. ¿Verdad?

Kaien sonrió de medio lado. A Kaname nadie podía ocultarle nada.

- Me preocupa el que consejo de cazadores dé con ella y todo su mundo de un giro de 180º. No quiero ni pensar en que pueda descubriros, en que el consejo la encuentre y la obligue a continuar con el linaje de su familia, o que simplemente acabe corriendo la misma suerte que sus padres.

- Ya. El asesinato de la familia Autumn fue muy sonado incluso en la sociedad de vampiros. Cazadores cazados por otros cazadores… Nunca se encontró al asesino. ¿Temes que si el consejo la encuentra, su asesino también?

- Eso mismo.

- Lo que aún no entiendo – comenzó Kaname mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre el escritorio del director y se ponía en pie – es por qué ella sobrevivió y sus padres no.

- Bueno, eso fue simplemente porque no estaba con sus padres en aquel momento. Era su tercer cumpleaños y me la habían dejado para llevarla al parque mientras ellos cazaban a un vampiro. Y eso fue lo último que supe de ellos mientras vivían.

- ¿Y por qué la diste en adopción?

La mirada de Kaien esta vez, fue muy fría.

- Por ese entonces, yo aún no estaba retirado y no podía encargarme de una niña tan pequeña. Además, el consejo no me lo permitió. Se la dio en adopción y hasta ahora no sabía ni siquiera si seguía viva.

Kaname permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que decidió volver a clase.

- Volveré al aula, director.

- Kaname – le detuvo Kaien Cross con voz firme –, ¿hay alguno de la Clase Nocturna que sepa quién es ella?

- Aún no, pero no tardarán en reconocerla. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – susurró el director, antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

* * *

**Continuará…**

¿Y bien? ¿Y bien? Me muero – literalmente – por saber qué opináis de este primer capítulo. _¡Gracias y nos vemos muy pronto, que ya tengo el __**segundo capítulo**__ listo para publicar si la historia gusta!_


	2. La apuesta

Bien, como prometí, aquí dejo prontito el capítulo dos. No hay nada más que decir… Una vez más, gracias por leer mi fic. ¡Espero que os guste!

**akagami hime chan:** Jajaja qué daño hace twitter (#amítambiénmeafecta) xDD ¡Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer el fic!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La apuesta**

La mañana siguiente se desperezó en la cama como nunca antes lo había hecho: estaba de buen humor. Escuchó ruido en el baño y supo que Moka se estaba duchando, por lo que al levantarse, hizo tiempo desnudándose y doblando su camisón bajo la almohada esperando su turno. Cuando tuvo el baño libre, se duchó y se puso el uniforme antes de bajar rápidamente con su compañera a por el desayuno.

- Sí, pronto será el Día del Chocolate, ¡qué emocionante! ¿Verdad?

Fate asintió.

- Claro, claro. ¿De qué trata? – Sonrió.

El presidente de la clase, su antiguo amigo Kaseumi, comenzó a hablar entre tartamudeos de emoción.

- En este día, los alumnos preparan chocolates para el ser amado como muestra de su amor… es absurdo, pero todos pueden recibir chocolates – el joven se imaginó a sí mismo recibiendo un regalo de su amada Ruka y se sonrojó de emoción, como un crío.

- Ah…

"Un evento absurdo en el que los de la Clase Nocturna se llevarán todos los dulces. Creo que podría apostar incluso quién de ellos se llevará más…" pensó con una media sonrisa. Aquel atractivo rubio del día anterior seguro que era el que más chocolates recibía al final del día.

- ¿Y tú, Fate? ¿A quién vas a dar tus chocolates?

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento con cierta brusquedad y la miró parpadeando, confusa.

- Quién, ¿yo?

- Sí, tienes la mirada perdida en el norte, es evidente que ya tienes a tu favorito de la Clase Nocturna, como nosotras – sonrió Moka alegremente mientras miraba a las otras dos chicas que la acompañaban.

Fate negó con la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. ¿Tan evidente era? No quería parecer loca el segundo día de clases diciendo que ya desde el primer día le parecía atractivo Hanabusa Aidou, pero después de descansar confortablemente en su nueva cama y de superar los nervios del primer día, se había dado cuenta de que era, con diferencia, el chico más atractivo que jamás había visto. ¡Aunque eso no significaba que estuviese enamorada! Pensó fugazmente, haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Suspiró y sonrió para sí misma. Seguramente en aquella academia, todas las chicas habrían pasado por lo mismo que ella en su primera semana… conocer a los chicos, encontrarlos atractivos… ¿qué tenía de malo ser como las demás? Pero no, desde luego, no le haría chocolate a nadie.

- No negaré que son guapos… pero no voy a hacer chocolates para ninguno.

Y aquella fue su última palabra sobre el tema. Cada día, Fate acompañaba a Moka y las locas de sus amigas para ver salir a los de la Clase Nocturna, pero había aprendido a quedarse al margen y limitarse a observar a aquellas atractivas personas. Mientras tanto, el esperado Día del Chocolate estaba más y más cerca. Y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya era aquella esperada semana. Era lunes, para ser más exactos, y el Día del Chocolate sería ese mismo viernes. Suspiró, consciente de que todas y cada una de las conversaciones que circulaban a su alrededor trataban sobre chocolates y la persona a la que se lo darían. Moka fue la primera en caer en la cuenta de que "alguien" se había quedado de lado en la conversación.

- Oye, Fate, ¿en verdad no harás chocolate?

- Te lo puedo jurar – sonrió, convencida.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué harás el viernes entonces tras el toque de queda? – Preguntó otra chica.

- Creo que iré a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas después de clases. Nada importante – le restó importancia al asunto con una sonrisa mientras arrugaba levemente la nariz.

Sus amigas sonrieron y el toque de queda sonó antes de lo que ninguna se esperaba.

- ¡Guau, se me ha pasado el día volando!

- ¡Corre, vamos a los Dormitorios de la Luna!

- ¡Sí, sí, corramos!

Las risas se escuchaban entre sus compañeras mientras recogían corriendo antes de salir por pies por la puerta de la clase. Moka la miró intrigada.

- ¿No vienes?

- Hoy no, iré a ver al director para pedirle permiso para salir el viernes. Te veo luego.

- Ok – sonrió Moka – nos vemos luego entonces.

Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y, finalmente, Fate acabó sola en medio del silencio de aquella enorme clase. Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Era en aquel tipo de momentos en los que sentía como si algo la acechase desde las sombras, exactamente la misma sensación que tuvo de ser observada el primer día, mientras caminaba por el bosque. Suspiró, definiendo aquel lugar como _siniestro_. Sí, desde luego, no entendía el motivo por el que una academia podía resultarle a nadie tan siniestra.

* * *

- ¡Pero… Kaname!

- Estos son los deseos del director, y yo os los he trasmitido como propios, Ruka.

- Kaname – volvió a hablar la castaña – esa chica es…

- Todos sabemos quién es – la cortó con voz suave – menos ella. Ella ahora mismo no tiene ni idea de cuál es su verdadera herencia de sangre y por petición mía y del director, eso ha de seguir así. No te preocupes – la tranquilizó –, no es peligrosa.

Todos eran conscientes ya de quién era _ella_. Su olor era inconfundible y, al fin y al cabo, ellos eran vampiros y el buen olfato era una de sus cualidades. No habían tardado ni dos semanas en darse cuenta todos de quién era en realidad aquella joven, aunque ni ella misma lo supiese. Pero no era sólo eso.

Su sangre olía bien. Peligrosamente bien.

Hanabusa Aidou frunció el ceño del mismo modo que Ruka al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba realmente bien el tener a la única heredera de la famosa familia de cazavampiros Autumn en aquella academia? ¿Y si la joven únicamente estaba fingiendo no saber nada para, en el último momento, cazarlos a alguno de ellos? No le gustaba, no le gustaba nada la idea, al fin y al cabo, ellos representaban a la Clase Noble de la sociedad vampírica.

Abandonó la sala dando un fuerte portazo, sintiendo constantemente la mirada seria de Kaname Kuran sobre su nuca. "Demonios… ¿en qué está pensando Kaname? Es un riesgo demasiado elevado…" una vez más, Hanabusa no le entendía. Pero pocas veces lo había hecho, se dijo a sí mismo, desde la muerte de sus padres. Únicamente en su funeral o velatorio, fue capaz de conectar con él por última vez. Y fue entonces cuando se juró a sí mismo que le sería leal y sobretodo, que sería su amigo.

Después de caminar con paso ligero hasta su habitación, metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha.

- ¿Ya te has quedado a gusto, Hanabusa?

- Akatsuki… – murmuró el rubio mientras cerraba el grifo. Acto seguido, su voz se volvió chillona – ¡AARG! ¡¿Por qué Kaname siempre hace estas cosas? ¡Es la hija de unos cazadores! ¡No dudo de él pero no me fio de ella!

Akatsuki Kain alzó una ceja mientras yacía apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho.

- ¿Cómo vas a fiarte de alguien que ni conoces?

Hanabusa alzó el rostro del suelo, a dónde se había tirado pataleando como un niño pequeño, con expresión sonriente.

- ¡Eso es!

"Oh, no" fue todo lo que pasó por la mente del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué es?

- ¡Es perfecto! ¡Yo disparé a esa chica el primer día del curso, así que será una de mis enloquecidas fans! ¡Y además siempre la veo con sus amigas chillonas al salir!

- ¿Y qué? Por si no te has fijado, ella es la única que ni chilla ni se emociona al vernos. Es evidente que sus instintos de cazadora la tienen alerta aunque ella no lo sepa. No podrás acercártele sin arriesgarte a que te descubra.

Hanabusa mostró una feliz sonrisa.

- Akatsuki, ¿cuándo es el toque de queda?

- ¿Qué planeas?

Los ojos celestes del joven rubio se iluminaron con diversión.

- Voy a comprobar por mí mismo que no es peligrosa para Kaname.

* * *

A pesar del trato tan agradable que tenía aquel hombre con todo el mundo, aún le resultaba extraña su forma de mirarla… ¿acaso le recordaba a alguien del pasado? Suspiró. Por lo menos, se dijo Fate a sí misma, al final había logrado el permiso del director para salir el viernes por la tarde.

- Vaya, se hizo de noche…

Cuando salió del edificio principal, se quedó mirando el cielo estrellado de aquel lugar casi embelesada por su belleza. Era como ver miles de luciérnagas atrapadas en aquella densa y oscura red que era el cielo nocturno. Era… precioso.

Caminó a paso lento a través del bosquecillo y se detuvo un instante sobre el pequeño puente que atravesaba el riachuelo. Miró su reflejo en el agua y frunció el ceño. Sabía que estaba prohibido estar fuera de los dormitorios después del toque de queda y que ya debería haber vuelto, pero todo estaba demasiado hermoso a aquellas horas. A decir verdad, tenía un recuerdo, el primero que conservaba desde que llegó al orfanato, en el que aparecía ella tumbada en el suelo junto con alguien más, hablando bajo una noche estrellada. Como era muy pequeña cuando la llevaron allí, no tenía demasiados recuerdos y los pocos que conservaba, cada vez eran más borrosos. Por eso adoraba hacer algo de memoria en sus recuerdos bajo aquel manto de estrellas.

Cerró los ojos sentada contra la barandilla del puente y así se quedó hasta que los vellos de los brazos se le erizaron y un escalofrío le recorrió desde la nuca a los pies.

_Peligro_.

Dio un respingo cuando le pareció escuchar en sus oídos la voz de su conciencia gritándole aquella escalofriante palabra. Hasta que entendió el por qué de su nerviosismo. Al otro lado del puente, en mitad del camino que debía seguir hasta los Dormitorios del Sol, se encontraba parado de pie el famosísimo Hanabusa Aidou. Pero no fue el hecho de verle fuera de clases lo que más la extrañó, sino aquella extraña sensación de peligro que sentía en su presencia. Ya lo había pensado por sí misma y había llegado a la conclusión de que no era más que miedo a enamorarse de un completo desconocido con el que no tenía ninguna posibilidad, pero aún así, aquello no era normal.

Por su parte, viendo que ella no decía nada, el rubio avanzó unos pasos hacia Fate, haciendo gala de su habitual confianza y elegancia.

- Hoy no te he visto a la salida de clases – sonrió, consciente del efecto seductor que tenía sobre ella.

Fate maldijo para sus adentros el nerviosismo que paralizaba todo su cuerpo, pero aquella arrogancia la molestaba lo suficiente como para evitar si quiera seguirle en aquel particular juego de coqueteo.

- Eso es porque no he ido – murmuró, desviando la mirada para poder dejar de pensar en lo atractivo que le resultaba.

Ahora entendía por qué en aquellas telenovelas que veía su madre en casa las chicas nunca se confesaban a los chicos. Era _tremendamente_ complicado decir o hacer algo coherente en presencia de tipos como Hanabusa Aidou.

En cambio al rubio su respuesta no pareció agradarle demasiado.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¿Qué más da? – susurró ella, de mala gana.

"Bueno, ¿y éste quién se cree para cotillear en mi vida?" pensó, lanzándole una mirada molesta.

Él alzó los brazos delante de su cuerpo con aire despreocupado.

- Sí, sí, cierto, me da igual – contestó con voz infantil y expresión de niño pequeño.

- Pues eso – murmuró ella, tratando de salir de allí.

Genial, ahora además de cansada, estaba nerviosa. Aquel tipo era un verdadero fastidio. Avanzó hasta donde él estaba, en el otro extremo del puente, con intención de pasarle de largo y alcanzar por fin su anhelada cama, pero el rubio le cortó el paso poniendo su cuerpo justo frente a ella.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Sonrió, con su habitual y juguetona sonrisa pintada en los labios.

- Eso esperaba – le espetó en voz alta –. ¿Tú no deberías estar en clases?

- ¿Y tú en tu dormitorio? Si los prefectos nos pillan, la culpa será de los dos, así que baja la voz.

La castaña cayó en la cuenta de que Aidou tenía razón. Estaba estrictamente prohibido para la Clase Diurna estar fuera de sus dormitorios durante la noche. Fate retrocedió un paso para alejarse de él y trató de rodearle de nuevo, sin éxito, pues él volvió a interponerse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Susurró en voz baja, con tono de fastidio y frunciendo el ceño – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Podría dispararte…

Aquel susurró fue dicho justamente sobre su oreja. Su pulso se disparó en seguida. ¡Se había acercado muy rápido! Le apartó de sí, algo turbada, y con las mejillas rojas.

- Déjame pasar.

El dedo del rubio reposó una vez más sobre su frente y él guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Bang?

Aquello ya rallaba lo absurdo. Sonrojada, estuvo a punto de decirle cuatro cosas cuando algo pareció captar la atención del joven. De entre las sombras de los árboles, apareció Akatsuki con expresión aburrida.

- Déjalo ya, Hanabusa. Es evidente que esa chica no es tu mayor fan.

El rubio recuperó la compostura con una sonrisa.

- Eso parece. Pero, Fate… – la nombró mientras ella se alejaba tras darle las gracias al pelirrojo – el viernes me regalarás chocolates.

Ella se dio la vuelta y le sacó la lengua.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- ¿Hacemos algo? – Dijo, acercándose a ella por última vez.

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó, interesada en la conversación por primera vez en toda la noche.

Aquello le sacó una sonrisa al rubio. Estaba claro que era un reto y que eso a ella le encantaba.

- Una apuesta.

La joven lo pensó un momento y finalmente asintió.

- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?

- Si me regalas chocolate el viernes – comenzó él, colgándose de sus hombros con un brazo de forma que ella se sonrojase mientras soportaba incómodamente todo su peso –, bailarás conmigo en el baile.

Fate se tensó en el acto.

Baile. Bailar. Ella bailando. Con él.

Negó bruscamente la cabeza, sacudiéndoselo de encima.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Y entonces el rubio usó el orgullo de la joven para jugar a su favor.

- ¿Quiere eso decir que me vas a regalar chocolates? No tienes por qué preocuparte de bailar conmigo si no vas a regalarme nada.

La castaña le asesinó con la mirada, cayendo de lleno en la trampa.

- Espero que no te duela perder – susurró, con una sonrisa desafiante.

Él le extendió la mano y ella la chocó, cerrando la apuesta ante la mirada cansada de Akatsuki. Hanabusa sonrió.

- Ve comprándote un buen vestido.

* * *

- Te dije que lo dejases, Hanabusa – murmuró su primo, de mala gana.

El rubio se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Es entretenido, este viernes va a ser divertido.

El pelirrojo dejó escurrir una mano por su rostro. Su primo era realmente desesperante.

- Ten cuidado de no morderla.

El rubio se tensó.

- No iba a hacerlo.

- Pero huele bien, y tú no eres el más precavido ocultando tu naturaleza vampírica. Ella no debe descubrirte, ya oíste al Presidente de Dormitorios.

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Exclamó con gesto enfurruñado – No voy a hacer eso, soy responsable.

Su primo decidió desviar la mirada, agotado.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no te la comas.

El pelirrojo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Hanabusa y se detuvieron a la entrada de sus dormitorios. Había olor de sangre en el ambiente, uno muy conocido para ellos: el de la prefecta, Yuuki Cross.

* * *

"Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota!" se recriminaba a sí misma una y otra vez. ¿Desde cuándo aquel chico podía afectarla tanto? No había dicho una sola cosa coherente en toda la noche y para colmo, le había aceptado una estúpida apuesta.

Gritaría si no fuese porque Moka ya estaba dormida cuando llegó a su dormitorio. Con fugaz velocidad, se cambió el uniforme por un camisón y se acurrucó en la cama, abrazándose a la almohada. Se estaba tan bien que incluso dormida, se le escapó una risita tonta mientras su corazón latía desenfrenado todavía.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. Viernes de chocolate

Una vez más, aquí estoy actualizando uno de mis fics favoritos. ¡Espero que os guste!

**akagami hime chan:** Jajaja te comprendo xD Sí, esta vez actualicé muy rápido, y ahora creo que también xD ¡Gracias!

**vampiresca17:** gracias, me alegra saber que te gustó. Procuraré pasarme a leerlos mañana, si puedo :) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Viernes de chocolate**

Desde aquel fortuito encuentro con Hanabusa Aidou a la salida del edificio de la oficina del director, Fate se había cuidado de no volver a verle hasta que pasase toda la semana. No quería arriesgarse a volver a quedar como una estúpida ante aquel joven de hipnotizantes ojos azules ni mucho menos quería recordar la estúpida apuesta en la que se jugaba su dignidad, o la poca que le quedase después de toda una semana huyendo de él aún cuando sabía que él no iría a buscarla para nada.

Y por fin, llegó el esperado viernes. Si durante el resto de la semana Fate había estado nerviosa, ahora la sensación era como de estar a punto de dejarse caer por un acantilado al mar. "Pero vamos a ver, Fate – se dijo a sí misma mientras se aplastaba el rostro en una palmada en mitad de clase –. Si no le vas a regalar nada, ¿de qué leches te preocupas, tonta? No has hecho chocolate, no has comprado chocolate, no has hecho nada que pueda meterte en líos tampoco así que… relax…" respiró profundamente, algo más convencida. Para su desgracia, el profesor también percibió lo mucho que se relajaba.

- Algún problema, ¿señorita Glimmer?

Mierda. Había olvidado por completo que estaban en pleno examen de álgebra. Se levantó del pupitre sobre el que se había dejado caer y sonrió nerviosamente.

- E-estaba pensando, no sabía muy bien cómo continuar…

- La próxima vez continuarás en el pasillo, Fate. ¿Queda claro?

Suspiró.

- Cristalino.

Vio de reojo a su amiga Moka mirarla preocupada, por lo que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora y se concentró en el examen. Cuando sonó el toque de queda, salió del aula como una exhalación habiendo dicho un único "Hasta luego" a Moka, pues sabía que si no, su amiga comenzaría una de sus inacabables monólogos y eso la retrasaría. Y quería salir de la escuela antes de que empezase el festival ese de los chocolates que las traía a todas de cabeza.

Nada más llegar a su dormitorio, tiró sus libros sobre la cama deshecha y se quitó el uniforme. Se puso unos vaqueros ajustados con un jersey fino de lana rosa pastel, junto con un zapato cómodo, unas deportivas blancas para poder caminar sin problemas por el jardín de la escuela. Se dejó el pelo suelto sobre la espalda y una vez que se hubo lavado los dientes y cogido la cartera, salió a todo correr por la puerta de su dormitorio y tardó poco más de diez minutos en encontrarse a sí misma frente a las verjas de la entrada a la escuela, recuperando el aliento contra el muro tras la carrera que acababa de darse.

- A lo tonto, a lo tonto, sigo comportándome como una estúpida – murmuró.

"Bueno, al menos, ahora sí que estoy salvada" sonrió. Y comenzó a andar a buen ritmo hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Akatsuki miraba de reojo a su primo mientras todos los estudiantes de la Clase Nocturna esperaban en el recibidor el momento de salir a recibir sus chocolates. Podían oírse desde allí los gritos y la emoción de las chicas de la Clase Diurna, y aquel tema sólo causaba sonrisas en los vampiros.

- Oye, Akatsuki… ¿Quieres competir para ver quién recibe más chocolates este año? – Preguntó el rubio, con una sonrisa, mientras se preparaba una copa de sangre con una pastilla.

- No.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes perder?

Lo dijo con intención de picarlo, pero su primo casi ni se inmutó, como era habitual.

- No. Es una tontería tuya, como todas tus _apuestas_.

Hanabusa se tensó en el acto y miró a todos lados con la cabeza, exageradamente.

- ¿Estás loco? – Le susurró – Si Kaname se entera de eso él…

- Él, ¿qué? – Intervino Ruka con cara de poca paciencia.

El joven de ojos azules se giró para comprobar que bajar la voz entre vampiros no servía de nada. Sonrió y gesticuló con las manos frente al pecho.

- Nada, nada, no es nada.

- ¿Seguro? – Insistió la castaña, interesada con todo lo relativo a Kaname Kuran.

- Sí, sí, nada, nada – sonrió, bebiendo de su copa.

Akatsuki se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso recto al lado de la joven vampira.

- A Hanabusa se le ocurrió la brillante idea de…

- ¡Que no es nada! – Se alarmó el rubio, saltando sobre su primo con mala cara – ¿Verdad, Akatsuki?

El pelirrojo suspiró y se retiró algunos mechones de pelo de la frente con la mano mientras con la otra se soltaba del agarre de su primo.

- Como sea.

Takuma Ichijou optó por sonreír y cambiar de tema para preservar la paz del Dormitorio de la Luna.

- Shiki es muy atractivo también para las chicas de la Clase Diurna, seguro que también recibes muchos chocolates.

El castaño le miró mientras Rima le metía un palito de chocolate en la boca.

- Sí…

- Hum… Es un evento absurdo – murmuró Ruka, cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya es hora – comentó el vicepresidente del Dormitorio, Takuma, al escuchar a Kaname bajar por las escaleras.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó el sangrepura con tranquilidad.

- Claro – sonrió el rubio de ojos verdes mientras tomaban sus libros y se dirigían hacia el griterío de la clase diurna.

Cuando al final del patio las puertas se abrieron, los vampiros se asombraron ante el orden que sus ojos presenciaban: debía ser la primera vez desde que el curso había comenzado, que no había más chica de por medio que una sorprendida prefecta. Todas las demás jóvenes se encontraban perfectamente colocadas en una fila tras los puestos que, para más orden, llevaban el nombre de los jóvenes escrito. Cuando salió de su sorpresa, la prefecta hizo sonar el silbato y se dirigió a los de la Clase Nocturna.

- ¡Bien! ¡Va a dar comienzo…!

- ¡Chocolates! – Hanabusa ya había salido disparado y había pasado de largo a la prefecta.

- ¡Aún no, Idol… no, Aidou!

- Aidou – el joven rubio se detuvo al instante en que Kaname pronunció su nombre con tranquilidad.

Finalmente, Yuuki pudo terminar de hablar.

- ¡Va a dar comienzo el Día del Chocolate! Cada uno de vosotros deberá situarse en su puesto y recibir los chocolates que las alumnas les han preparado. Tengan en cuenta que cada chocolate va cargado con los sentimientos que les dedica cada chica, así que sean condescendientes. Y… ¡adelante!

Cada vampiro se situó en su lugar correspondiente y recibieron tantos chocolates como podían cargar. A Hanabusa le tuvieron que regañar un par de veces por preguntar a las alumnas cosas como su grupo sanguíneo, etc., pero por encima de su mirada divertida que otorgaba a las jóvenes que le regalaban chocolate, había una cargada de una diversión más siniestra: la joven cazadora no había acudido. Distinguió a su compañera entre las chicas que le habían dado regalos, pero Fate no estaba. Sonrió mientras se marchaba de allí hacia sus clases, cargado de regalos, sin preocuparse por su apuesta con ella.

Desde un principio, había contado con que ella no estuviese.

* * *

Fate Glimmer paseaba por primera vez por su nueva ciudad, disfrutando de su aspecto antiguo y su bello atardecer. Las luces anaranjadas del sol se filtraban por entre los arcos de piedra de las calles, iluminando a trozos aquella medieval ciudad. Si no fuese por las personas que veía pasear a su alrededor o por los lujosos escaparates de cristal de los establecimientos, se habría creído por completo en la Edad Media.

Después de visitar los edificios que, como la iglesia, eran de interés turístico y cultural, las tripas comenzaron a rugirle desesperadas, pero aún no había terminado su visita turística. Lo cierto era que en un principio había querido ir de compras pero al final había optado por conocer mejor la ciudad. Al fin y al cabo, el turismo no era malo, ¿no? Ya sólo le quedaba por visitar la Plaza Mayor, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de llegar hasta allí antes de que se hiciese de noche completamente. Por si acaso, aceleró el paso.

Según le había dicho una mujer, para llegar a la plaza desde la iglesia no tenía más que atravesar un callejón que conectaba con el barrio antiguo de la ciudad, pero que si lo seguía todo recto, aquel era el camino más rápido. Y aunque desde fuera la idea le había parecido fantástica, ahora que ya llevaba un buen trecho a oscuras por el interior de aquellas estrechas calles por las que difícilmente pasarían dos personas, comenzaba a vacilar. No era porque le tuviese miedo a la oscuridad o a estar sola, nunca había tenido miedo a esas cosas de pequeña y mucho menos ahora que había crecido, pero había algo… no sabía cómo describirlo. Se sentía como una loca paranoica al pensar que desde que comenzó como alumna en la Academia Cross se sentía nerviosa en la oscuridad de la noche. Y eso que siempre la había adorado, pero desde que había llegado a la academia, algo se disparaba en ella como una alarma cada vez que estaba en situaciones como lo era aquella.

Más o menos cuando creía que iba a mitad de camino por aquella interminable calle, sintió cómo se le encogía el estómago al escuchar un ruido sobre su cabeza. Se detuvo, asustada por un momento ante la idea de no estar sola allí, donde nadie podría ayudarla si algo pasaba, y gritó al sentir algo reposar sobre su hombro.

Lo apartó de golpe, como si de veneno se tratase, hasta que se dio cuenta de que únicamente era una camiseta. Miró hacia arriba y vio que se había soltado una pinza de una de las cuerdas de tender que atravesaban el callejón, pero no se quedó más relajada por eso. Paranoias o no, había dejado de estar tranquila y ahora todo le parecía peligroso a su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar otra vez, pero mucho más rápido. Al mirar hacia atrás, la prenda de ropa ya no estaba en el suelo, volvía a estar en su sitio.

- Es… imposible…

Se quedó paralizada mirando la prenda de nuevo. A nadie le habría dado tiempo de bajar y subir de nuevo en aquellos treinta segundos que había estado dada la vuelta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba.

_Corre_.

Un escalofrío la recorrió a lo largo de toda la columna vertebral al escuchar la voz de su conciencia. Como si de un muelle se tratase, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pensó.

_¡Corre!_

Esta vez, aquel instinto de supervivencia gritó desesperado en su mente. Casi podía oírlo con claridad, los pasos de aquel que la perseguía alcanzándola a gran velocidad. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un miedo real, no como cuando Hanabusa la disparó, sino como si estuviese corriendo delante de un coche o un león, algo que, si la cogía, sin duda la mataría. Continuó corriendo hasta que al fin pudo ver la salida del callejón, pero no estaba segura de lograrlo. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más de cerca y ella estaba cansada, realmente cansada. Miró hacia atrás un instante y se detuvo en el acto.

"¿Nadie? – Pensó, perpleja, al encontrarse completamente sola – ¿Qué demonios… tan paranoica estoy?"

_Idiota, no te pares. Sal a la luz, ¡la luz!_

No quiso jugársela. Se volteó en el acto para terminar su carrera, de la que no le faltarían más de veinte metros, pero al hacerlo tan bruscamente se rozó la mano contra una barandilla de metal oxidada, haciéndose un par de cortes. "Mierda, duele" pensó mientras salía de allí, sujetándose la mano herida contra el pecho. Pero al fin, llegó a la plaza.

Ya no había sol y todo estaba iluminado por las farolas, aunque tampoco era que iluminasen la gran cosa. Con el corazón aún latiendo desenfrenado, dirigió su mirada una última vez al callejón y le pareció ver a alguien entrando en uno de los portales, pero no podría jurarlo. Suspiró, más tranquila. Aún no se sentía del todo en calma, pero ya no era la angustia que había sentido allí adentro. Miró su mano, con preocupación y rabia al ver que le había manchado de sangre su jersey favorito.

- Genial, ¿y ahora qué? – Refunfuñó, mientras buscaba algún bar por la zona donde poder tomar algo y lavarse la herida.

Tuvo suerte, y encontró un local abierto en una calle cercana. No se molestó ni en mirar el letrero, pues no iba a perder más tiempo del necesario allí dentro, y respiró aliviada al comprobar que era un local bastante luminoso, con chicas jóvenes como camareras y cuya especialidad parecían ser los dulces. Antes de que pudiese preguntar por los servicios a la camarera que estaba comenzando a presentársele, una estridente e infantil voz atronó sus tímpanos a toda potencia.

- ¡Faateee! ¡Hoolaaa!

Miró con expresión horrorizada al chico de uniforme blanco que la saludaba moviendo efusivamente la mano desde una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada.

- Hana… busa – murmuró, sin saber si seguía atrapada en la pesadilla del callejón o no.

El chico se levantó y tiró de su brazo para que se sentase con él y su primo, quien pareció negar con la cabeza en su dirección, como si la compadeciese.

- Me voy ya, Hanabusa – comentó Akatsuki, saliendo del edificio con total tranquilidad.

Y Fate, sentada frente a un sonriente Hanabusa, aún no era capaz de salir de su asombro.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? ¡Se supone que ahora tienes clase! – Le atacó, intentando convencerse a sí misma de que realmente él _no_ estaba allí.

- Sí, pero me aburría y mi primo y yo decidimos venir a tomar dulces.

- ¿Es tu primo?

- S…

Ella no le dejó contestar a su pregunta.

- ¡Espera un momento, Aidou! ¡Hoy era el día del chocolate! ¡¿No tuviste suficiente dulce ya?!

- Sí, el que más, pero los dulces de este lugar son los mejores – de pronto, arrugó la nariz y se puso serio observando su mano herida –. ¿Te has cortado? – Murmuró, cogiéndola de la mano.

Fate se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todos los alumnos que podían haberse escapado de la academia aquella noche se había tenido que encontrar precisamente con él? Él era el único capaz de sacarla de quicio y resultarle atractivo al mismo tiempo, dejándola en tal estado de nervios que no era capaz de actuar con normalidad en su presencia. Seguro que debía pensar que era estúpida.

Apartó la mano, sonrojada, y la dejó sobre sus rodillas, debajo de la mesa.

- Es un arañazo, no es nada.

- Está sangrando – puntualizó él.

El aroma de su sangre era para Hanabusa como el llamamiento al deseo. Era una sangre de cazadora, una sangre prohibida para los vampiros, pero al estar ella en ese estado de conocimiento, casi sentía la necesidad de beber de aquella sangre que tan bien le olía. Pero no. Rechazó en el acto tales pensamientos y le dedicó una sonrisa juguetona.

- Bueno, ¿pides algo o no?

- ¿Eh? Sí, claro… – leyó la carta con atención, buscando algo para matar el gusanillo y miró a la camarera que los atendía – Pediré una tortita de dulce de leche.

Hanabusa miró su carta y a Fate de reojo y sonrió. Ya había caído en su trampa.

- A mí tráeme una caja de bombones de chocolate – dijo, sonriendo encantadoramente a la camarera, que se fue de la mesa con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Fate entrecerró los ojos al volver a mirarle y apoyó el rostro sobre una mano, con expresión cansada.

- Parece que también eres popular fuera de la academia.

- Te aseguro que a ellas no las disparo – sonrió –, debe ser mi natural encanto.

Ella le miró con cara de "No te lo crees ni tú", pero antes de contestar, trajeron su pedido.

- Vaya, tiene muy buena pinta – murmuró sorprendida, mirando su plato.

El rubio sonrió infantilmente.

- Aquí hacen las mejores tortitas del mundo, ya lo verás.

- Seguro que no logran superar las que hace mi madre – sonrió ella mientras partía un trozo de la tortita con los cubiertos.

- Háblame de tu madre – murmuró Aidou mientras se comía un chocolate.

- Es ya mayor y no trabaja, por lo que mata el tiempo cocinando. Y se le da de maravilla – le sonrió, mientras probaba un trozo de tortita –. ¡Guau! ¡Es cierto, están deliciosas! – Exclamó mientras saboreaba el dulce de leche.

El joven vampiro no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla así, tan asombrada por el vulgar hecho de que las tortitas estuviesen ricas. Era una chica de lo más espontánea, otra cualidad muy típica de los cazadores. Pero siguió preguntándole por sus padres.

- ¿Son tan mayores? ¿Te tuvieron muy tarde? – Preguntó a propósito.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ellos siempre habían querido tener hijos, pero cada vez que parecía que lograba ella quedarse embarazada, sufría un aborto natural, por lo que, finalmente, decidieron adoptar. Y aquí estoy – sonrió, disfrutando de las tortitas.

- Vaya… ¿y tus padres biológicos?

- No lo sé. Fui adoptada con tres años y no recuerdo prácticamente nada de antes de esa edad, era muy pequeña.

Aquello comenzó a interesarle más y más conforme veía que ella iba tomando confianzas para hablar.

- ¿Y eso no te molesta?

- Para nada – le miró seriamente y dejó el plato ya vacío preparado para que la camarera se lo retirase cuando quisiese –. Estoy muy agradecida por los padres que tengo y sé que mis padres biológicos tendrían sus motivos para darme en adopción. Nunca se lo he reprochado porque de no ser por ello, hoy no tendría la vida que tengo.

Una sombra pasó por la mirada de Aidou al darse cuenta de que aquel mundo de felicidad en el que ella vivía podía romperse en cualquier momento.

- Te gusta mucho tu vida, ¿eh?

- No exactamente. Quiero decir, sí, me gusta, pero sí que es cierto que cambiaría algunas cosas.

- ¿Por ejemplo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, en señal de que no contestaría a eso y él refunfuñó sobre que ahora le dejaba con curiosidad. Fate le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, la primera desde que se habían conocido, y le pareció muy diferente a todas las demás que recibía de las otras chicas.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Inquirió ella mientras le robaba un chocolate.

Hanabusa hizo un puchero, pero la dejó comérselo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

Por un momento, su mirada le trajo el mismo sentimiento de peligro que todas las otras veces que se habían encontrado. "¿Pero qué demonios es esta sensación?" pensó. Era la misma que había tenido en el callejón. Respiró profundamente.

- No sé, lo que tú quieras contarme. No soy especialmente cotilla.

- ¿No quieres saber si tengo novia? – Preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

- No – murmuró ella, cerrando los ojos.

_Mentirosa. No le mientas a él._

Genial. Ahora su conciencia la reprochaba hasta en eso. Suspiró. El rubio sonrió.

- No tengo novia y tengo 17 años… me gustan los dulces y…

Ella le interrumpió al levantarse del asiento e inclinarse sobre la mesa hasta llegar a rozar el rostro de él con la mano. Hanabusa se quedó completamente tieso al sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando la piel de su mejilla en el lugar en el que Zero le había golpeado.

- ¿Te has golpeado con algo? – Preguntó ella, con voz suave.

El aliento de la chica sumado al olor de la sangre que había en la mano con la que le estaba tocando, causaron que el pobre vampiro estuviese a punto de perder el control. Veía las venas del cuello de Fate a través de los mechones de su pelo y sintió sus colmillos afilados a ambos lados de su boca listos para morder, igual que su garganta que, cansada de la falsa sangre de las pastillas, exigía sangre fresca. Y no cualquiera: exigía la de ella.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le apartó la mano con cierta brusquedad, sorprendiéndola de tal modo que ella volvió a sentarse sin saber si disculparse o no por lo que había hecho.

- Lo siento, no quería…

El rubio negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa algo cansada.

- No, lo siento yo, es que me duele si me rozan el arañazo de la mejilla – improvisó para salvar la situación.

Ella pareció relajarse. Entonces trajeron la cuenta y Hanabusa recordó el verdadero motivo por el que había salido con su primo de la academia aquella noche. Comenzó con el teatro. Rebuscó haciendo gestos y aspavientos exagerados con los brazos mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos por su cartera, y fingió no llevarla encima. Sollozó como un niño pequeño frente a Fate.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Se me ha olvidado la cartera – soltó en voz baja.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién demonios era capaz de salir de compras y no llevarse la cartera? Observó cuánto dinero tenía y soltó, casi sin pensárselo.

- Yo invito esta vez – y pagó ambas partes.

La sonrisa del rubio era evidente, pero ella pensó que se debía al agradecimiento hasta que, mientras caminaba juntos en dirección a la academia, él la detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca y mirándola con aspecto triunfal.

- Perdiste – sentenció.

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

- ¿Cómo?

- La apuesta del chocolate, la perdiste – sonrió, mostrándole la cartera.

Ella le miró sin comprender hasta caer en la cuenta de que lo que le había pagado era una caja de bombones. Se quitó la deportiva y se la lanzó, sin pensárselo dos veces.

- ¡Te voy a matar, Aidou!

El rubio echó a correr con la deportiva de ella en la mano con una sonrisa victoriosa hasta que llegaron frente a las verjas de la escuela y ella le agarró del uniforme y le golpeó el hombro con el puño.

- Tramposo, mentiroso – le acusó entre jadeos de lo cansada que estaba.

Él sonrió y le devolvió la deportiva.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué vestido vas a ponerte para el baile?

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Ni pienses que iré a ese baile. Además, no tengo vestidos.

- De acuerdo, haremos algo – dijo él, acercándose más a ella y tomándola del mentón con una mano. La vio sonrojarse bruscamente ante el gesto y supo que, de algún modo, si la besaba en aquel momento ella ni se resistiría. Pero aquel no era el plan, aunque sí podía servirle para seguir divirtiéndose con ella –. ¿Te apetece hacer otra apuesta, querida? Para ver quién de los dos elige tu vestido.

Fate tuvo que esforzarse para salir de la hipnosis en la que se encontraba cada vez que le tenía tan cerca, cada vez que sus ojos se perdían en los de él.

- Esta vez, tendré la revancha – aceptó ella, sacándole la lengua.

- Bien. Esta vez la cosa sólo dependerá de ti, ¿te parece bien? El plazo de la apuesta es una semana, hasta el viernes que viene.

Ella asintió aún con la mano de él suavemente agarrando su barbilla.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Él sonrió, acercando aún más sus rostros hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

- Evitar besarme – susurró.

Ella parpadeó, esperando haber oído mal.

- ¡Qué!

- Que tienes que evitar besarme en toda esta semana.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo querría besarte? – Refunfuñó ella, apartándose de él.

- Bueno, entonces no tendrás problemas para ganar la apuesta.

- Desde luego que no – aceptó ella.

- Bien, entonces tenemos un trato – confirmó él, mientras le sujetaba abierta la puerta metálica de la verja que limitaba los terrenos de la academia.

Durante el camino, Fate se maldijo a sí misma tantas veces como le dio tiempo hasta llegar a sus dormitorios. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida como para pagarle los chocolates? Y más aún, ¿por qué demonios se había vuelto a dejar liar en otra de las apuestas de Aidou? Le miró de reojo mientras llegaban frente al edificio. ¿Qué tendría el rubio en mente?

Hanabusa llevaba mirándola todo el tiempo desde que entraron al recinto escolar. Sabía perfectamente por qué ella había estado tan asustada al llegar a la cafetería porque todos tenían noticia de varios Niveles E rondando por la zona y no dudaba que alguno la atacase con lo deliciosa que olía su sangre. Y no sólo eso. También era consciente de que el asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos. No entendía como una simple humana con raíces de cazavampiros pudiese resultarle tan dulce y divertida, ni entendía tampoco cómo el mero hecho de estar con ella se había transformado en uno de sus hobbies preferidos cuando en realidad todo aquello iba a ser para ver si era peligrosa para Kaname. Suspiró. Y, para colmo, tenía sed.

Por suerte para él, llegaron a los dormitorios de la joven en poco tiempo y ella se despidió de él con bastante educación para lo molesta que estaba.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Aidou.

- No hay porqué – suspiró él mientras se alejaba de allí con paso elegante.

- Aidou – le llamó ella una última vez. El joven se detuvo y la miró interrogante –. Aún no me has dicho cómo te hiciste lo de la mejilla – sonrió.

Por un momento, el rubio pensó que bromeaba. ¿De verdad le preocupaba? ¿A una cazadora le preocupaba un vampiro de Clase Noble? Casi era gracioso, pero si le sonrió, fue por lo tierna que era la mirada de ella.

- Estuve a punto de pegarme con Zero antes. Nada importante.

Ella asintió y con una última reverencia, se fue a dormir. Él siguió caminando, con aspecto serio. Sí, casi se pegaba con Zero, y no sólo él; Akatsuki, Ruka y Rima entre otros también habían ido, por haberle faltado el respeto a Kaname Kuran. Pero eso ya era agua pasada.

De momento, había logrado su objetivo de ir al baile con Fate, pero ahora que sabía que lo tenía asegurado, una peligrosa pregunta sondaba su mente mientras se adentraba en la oscuridad de las Clases Nocturnas:

"¿Por qué quiero ir al baile con ella?".

* * *

**Continuará…**


	4. Tropiezos

Bien, mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso que llevo a la hora de actualizar todos mis fics, pero tengo muy buenas razones para no haberlo hecho.

La **primera** es que me quedaron algunas asignaturas para septiembre y me tomé el final de agosto para estudiar.

La **segunda** es que no he actualizado en septiembre porque mi abuelo sufrió un infarto y entre que no sabíamos si se iba a recuperar (que al final sí, gracias a Dios) y tal, pues ni tuve tiempo ni ganas de escribir.

Y la **tercera** es que hace un par de semanas, cuando ya mi abuelo estaba recuperándose y supuestamente podría haber vuelto a escribir, lo dejé con mi novio, con el que salía desde hace tres años.

Así que al final, entre unas cosas y otras, no tenía demasiadas ganas ni de escribir ni de nada, pero bueno, ya vamos recuperando poco a poco la inspiración y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

(Contestaré los **reviews** al final del capítulo, pero ya desde el principio os lo agradezco muchísimo, ¡muchas gracias!).

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Tropiezos**

Cada vez que miraba el frondoso paisaje del bosque que se habría frente a sus ojos, rodeando el edificio de la escuela, una palabra venía a su mente: intimidad. Bueno, intimidad y misterio. ¿Qué necesidad tenía una academia de plantar un bosque entero de árboles de hoja perenne? ¿Qué se pretendía ocultar durante todo el año bajo aquella densa capa de hojas? Y lo mejor de todo, pensó con ironía… ¿por qué le daba tantas vueltas? Fate se desembobó del paisaje golpeándose el rostro con las manos, como en un aplauso. Aún en las nubes como estaba, era capaz de percibir de fondo el constante parloteo de Moka, su compañera de dormitorio, que hablaba incesantemente ya desde por la mañana.

- … así, que me armé de coraje y le dije: "Oye, ¡que yo estaba primero!". Tendrías que haberla visto, la pobre se quedó súper cortada pero era necesario, ¡debía darle mi chocolate a Idol… esto… a Aidou!

- ¿Y se lo diste? – Preguntó sin volverse a mirarla, con la mirada aún fija en los árboles del exterior.

- ¡Sí! ¡Fui la última de la que cogió chocolates, luego se marchó! ¡Y eso que aún podía cargar más! ¿Crees que será una señal? – Fantaseó, dando vueltas mientras se ponía el uniforme en el interior de su dormitorio.

Fate ahora sí la miró y no pudo evitar reírse de la imagen que daba su amiga, semi vestida, aún en sujetador, con mirada enamorada y canturreando y bailando por la sala.

- Estoy segura de que le asustaste – se rió, a mala idea.

- ¡Eh, no seas cruel! – Rió Moka, lanzándose sobre ella con una almohada por arma.

La castaña se cubrió el rostro con una carcajada mientras se revolvía bajo el peso de su amiga entre cosquillas y golpes de almohadas.

- ¡No soy cruel, soy realista!

- ¡Aaah! ¡Y encima fría y sin corazón! ¡Estás celosa!

- ¡No es verdad! – Se defendió, devolviéndole un golpe con su propia almohada y quitándosela de encima.

- ¡Sí que lo es! ¡Admítelo!

- ¡No!

Se escapó corriendo de Moka y se encerró en el lavabo mientras ambas chicas reían en voz alta, respirando agitadamente tras aquella mini "pelea". Una risita alegre se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta mientras Fate se arreglaba nuevamente el uniforme antes de ir a clase.

- No terminará el día sin que me lo admitas.

- Ni lo sueñes – sonrió Fate mientras ambas chicas caminaban hacia sus aulas por los pasillos de la escuela.

Pero cuando llegaron al aula, una sorpresa les estaba esperando de pie, frente al estrado de alumnos, con un parche tapándole un ojo y un extravagante sombrero de cowboy.

- Vaya, que atractivo – murmuró Moka en un susurro, mientras se sentaban en sus pupitres.

- Ya lo creo – contestó Fate, mirándo fijamente a su nuevo profesor.

- Mi nombre es Toga Yagari, y a partir de ahora seré vuestro profesor – sentenció con voz firme.

Derrochaba seguridad en sí mismo, y por su físico parecía como salido de un videojuego de batallas, pensó Fate, completamente segura de que de ser así, habría derrotado a todos sus oponentes. Parecía un hombre curtido en mil batallas. "Además, ¿qué pasa con esa ropa?" había algo en él que no terminaba de agradarle lo más mínimo, algo así como cuando estaba con Aidou, aunque no igual. Con Aidou sentía peligro y confusión, con Toga… sólo sentía confusión.

Los murmullos y las preguntas descontroladas de sus compañeros la sacaron de sus pensamientos una vez más. Demonios, casi parecía que aquella escuela la estaba haciendo más mal que bien, con tanto sentimiento extraño y tanto ensimismamiento. Se encogió de hombros. Daba igual, fuese como fuese, le gustaba aquella academia y sobretodo… le gustaba el misterio que parecía envolverla con el tema de la Clase Nocturna. ¿En cuántas más escuelas habría una clase nocturna? Seguro que no en muchas.

Con tanto alboroto, la joven ya había olvidado que volvía a ser lunes y que la semana de la apuesta comenzaba realmente en aquel día aunque… ella no tenía por qué besarle, ¿verdad? Se sentó en su pupitre sin perder la sonrisa al ver que su alocada compañera ya estaba abalanzándose sobre una nueva víctima a la que le iba a contar con pelos y señales todos y cada uno de los motivos por los que creía que Aidou estaba enamorada de ella.

De algún modo, aquel pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar sus oscuros ojos azules con cierta molestia. Molestia que no se molestó en analizar. De haberlo hecho, tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que no debía ir a ver a los de la Clase Nocturna aquella noche, de que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y de que Hanabusa Aidou ya lo habría tenido todo planeado para apostarse algo como un beso.

Pero no lo hizo.

Inocentemente, sin ser consciente de lo peligrosos que podrían resultarle a la larga esos sentimientos que sentía y que aún no había descubierto, acompañó una vez más a sus compañeras a ver a los estudiantes nocturnos salir de sus dormitorios. Aunque tampoco habría podido negarse a ir, pues Moka la arrastraba del brazo, a la carrera por el bosque, acompañadas por su pequeño grupo de amigas también enamoradas de los de la Clase Nocturna. Finalmente, cuando llegaron junto al camino y dejaron de correr para recuperar un poco la respiración, Moka volvió a atacarla con aquel tema que ya casi había olvidado.

- Bueno, ¡admítelo! – Exclamó mientras respiraba agitadamente, acusándola con un dedo.

- ¿El qué? – Contestó ella en un puchero, con una sonrisa cansada.

Moka saltó encima de ella y la abrazó por detrás, sin dejarla escapar.

- ¡Ya sabes el qué!

- ¡Que no es nada!

- ¡Admítelo!

- ¡No!

- ¿Que admita qué? – Intervino otra chica, con curiosidad.

Ambas jóvenes la miraron desconcertadas, como si hubiesen olvidado que no estaban solas.

- Pues nad… – quiso excusarse Fate, pero no tuvo ocasión.

- Que Fate se ha enamorado de Idol… Aidou, y está celosa porque yo le di chocolates y ella no – sonrió maliciosamente.

Fate se revolvió en sus brazos.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- Pero si te has sonrojado y todo…

Todas las chicas a su alrededor rieron y ella fue consciente de que era cierto, estaba sonrojada. "¿Por qué?" pensó frustrada, mientras sacaba fuerzas, no muy consciente de dónde, y tiraba a Moka al suelo para soltarse.

_Estúpida, te has metido en un buen lío._

Fate miró a su alrededor, sin entender del todo a qué se refería su "conciencia" en aquella ocasión, y se encontró a una Moka de ojos abiertos y piernas dobladas, bocarriba y claramente sorprendida, sobre el suelo.

- Vaya… – murmuró su amiga mientras se ponía en pie.

La castaña se quedó paralizada. ¿Cuándo había dado ella clases de lucha?

- Moka, yo…

Quiso disculparse, pero la joven morena se la echó encima con los ojos brillantes de interés.

- ¡Eso ha sido fantástico! ¡No me habías contado que supieses luchar, ahora tendré que atraparte con más cuidado! ¡Enséñame a hacer eso! – Gritó, asombrada.

Fate retrocedió un par de pasos, confundida, sin ser consciente del revuelo que ya había comenzado a formarse a su alrededor.

- No, yo no…

Iba a decirle que estaba tan sorprendida como ella, que nunca había dado clases de judo o karate y que no tenía ni la menor idea de la clase de espasmo que podía haberle dado para hacerla daño de esa manera, pero una vez más, todo parecía indicar a que el destino no quería escucharla hablar aquel día. No había dado ni dos pasos hacia atrás, cuando un griterío de emoción surgió a su alrededor justo un instante antes de que su espalda se chocase de golpe con algo que, ante el repentino contacto, se dejó caer hacia atrás como si ella realmente le hubiese dado con la fuerza suficiente como para tirarle al suelo.

Pero a _él_, aunque ella aún no lo supiese, pocas cosas podían hacerle perder el equilibrio en contra de su voluntad.

- Lo… ¡lo siento! – Se excusó rápidamente, aún tirada sobre la otra persona, mientras pensaba que aquel, definitivamente, no era su día.

- Au, auch… qué torpe eres – murmuró una voz exageradamente infantil tras ella.

Fue como si la hubiesen metido de golpe en un frigorífico a menos de 200 grados bajo cero. Su sangre se congeló, dejándola tiesa en el sitio, al ser consciente de _todas y cada una_ de las consecuencias que le iba a traer aquel choque. Casi estuvo a punto de juntar las manos frente al pecho y decir a voz en grito: "¿Por qué a mí, Señor? ¡¿Por qué a mí?!". Pero se contuvo.

Se volteó lentamente, como si para ella el tiempo y el espacio en el que se encontraban, junto con todos los comentarios que se iban alzando rápidamente a su alrededor, no existiesen. Lo único que existía para ella en aquel momento era la juguetona y maliciosa sonrisa de aquel rubio de ojos azules con el que no dejaba de chocarse, literalmente, desde que había llegado a la academia.

- Lo siento – volvió a susurrar, presa de aquel hechizo que la hacía parecer estúpida cuando él estaba cerca.

- No hay perdón para personas como tú – murmuró él, sin perder la sonrisa, mientras se incorporaba y la tomaba del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse – a no ser que quieras pagarme con un beso, claro – le susurró al oído, tan cerca que nadie más pudiese escucharlo.

Un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella última frase y casi no fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo. Como si se hubiese tropezado por haberse hecho daño en el pie al caer, Aidou se inclinó lo suficiente sobre ella como para que todo lo que quedase dentro de su campo de visión fuesen aquellos hipnotizantes ojos azules, y sus labios quedasen a tan sólo a unos centímetros.

- Yo…

**¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

Aquel sonido, tan agudo y molesto, la sacó de su trance a tiempo de comprobar la sonrisa de victoria que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio mientras se incorporaba para alejarse de ella.

- ¡Idol… no, Aidou! ¡Su deber es ir directamente a las clases! – Exclamó la prefecta, agitando exageradamente las manos.

- Sí, sí… Lo siento, Fate… me tropecé – le guiñó un ojo a modo de disculpa antes de volver junto con sus compañeros y desaparecer en dirección a su clase.

Ella alzó una mano, como queriendo disculparse ella también pero, nuevamente, no tuvo ocasión de hablar.

- ¡Lo ves! ¡De lo que eres capaz para llamar su atención!

- ¿Qué? Espera, yo no…

- ¡Sí que lo has tenido cerca! – La interrumpió otra chica.

- ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué sensación da?

- ¿Os habéis besado?

- ¿Le quieres?

Cientos de preguntas, la mayoría absurdas, quedaban flotando en el aire mientras Fate no podía dejar de mirar la espalda blanca del rubio, que se alejaba de su vista a gran velocidad. Finalmente, sintió un tirón y fue rescatada de aquel círculo de locas acosadoras y llevada al seguro refugio que era su habitación. Cuando por fin se creía libre para respirar con tranquilidad, una sombra se apareció frente a sus ojos con una radiante sonrisa.

- Te lo dije – murmuró Moka.

- No me dijiste nada – murmuró, cansada, mientras se levantaba y se desnudaba para meterse en la ducha.

- Tiene que gustarte, o ya me dirás tú por qué no fuiste capaz de decirle nada más que "lo siento".

- ¡No es eso!

- ¿Ah, no?

Fate negó con la cabeza mientras el agua de la ducha le caía por el pelo y escurría por su cuerpo hasta acabar en sus pies.

- ¡Sólo me sorprendió, eso es todo!

- Ya, ya… Cuéntale eso a quien se lo crea – la picó su compañera.

Pero Fate no le devolvió el comentario. Al contrario, se quedó sentada sobre el suelo de la ducha, bajo el agua caliente, mientras por primera vez, pensaba lo extrañamente difícil que se le estaba haciendo el ganar aquella apuesta.

* * *

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Hanabusa? – Le preguntó Akatsuki mientras se sentaban en sus pupitres, una vez que ya habían llegado a su clase.

El rubio se recostó contra el respaldo de su asiento y miró al techo con expresión aburrida. Era consciente del revuelo que se había levantado entre las chicas de la Clase Diurna y aquello le encantaba, pero también sabía que al acercarse tanto a Fate la cosa se le iba de las manos. Estaba comenzando a dejar de ser un acercamiento para comprobar que no era peligrosa para Kaname, para convertirse en un juego para ver quién se resistía más.

Y eso que sólo se habían visto a solas un par de veces.

¿Merecía la pena seguir con aquello? Ya sabía que Fate no recordaba nada de su linaje, como también sabía que, de aquel modo, no suponía ninguna amenaza para Kaname. Así pues… ¿por qué seguía con aquel juego? Bien podía decir que era más divertido que su habitual día a día, pero ¿y si se le acababa yendo de las manos y la mordía?

- No, no puede pasar eso – murmuró por lo bajo, ajeno completamente a los comentarios que Ruka soltaba, molesta, en su dirección.

Akatsuki se le quedó mirando largo rato después de darse cuenta de que su primo estaba muy pensativo, tal vez incluso demasiado tratándose de él. Parecía como si le estuviese dando vueltas a algo realmente importante, como cuando pensaba en Kaname o en su situación como vampiros de Clase Noble con respecto al Consejo. Es más, tenía la vista perdida en el lápiz que sostenía entre los dedos, como si no hubiese mejor cosa que hacer que contemplar aquella perfecta obra tallada en madera de forma puntiaguda. Ya era suficiente. Se acercó a él y le tocó en el hombro con la mano, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- En nada, Akatsuki.

- ¿Pensabas en ella?

Hanabusa se tensó un instante antes de mirarle con una sonrisa infantil, aunque más pareció una mueca.

- Para nada.

Akatsuki suspiró.

- Hanabusa… ese es el intento de sonrisa que te sale cada vez que intentas ocultarle algo a alguien – murmuró su primo.

El rubio comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no es eso y punto, no te metas! – Gritó con voz chillona, interrumpiendo la clase.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que con el nuevo profesor que tenían, el famoso mejor cazador de vampiros tras Kaien Cross, Toga Yagari, aquel desliz tendría su correspondiente expulsión. Y así fue. Su nuevo profesor no era de los que tenían miramientos con los vampiros por ser lo que eran, en menos de un minuto, ya se encontraba en el pasillo, con la puerta de su aula cerrada en las narices y el libro de estudio tirado en el suelo, a su lado.

- Genial, simplemente perfecto – gimoteó, con la actitud de un niño pequeño.

Recogió sus bártulos y se arregló el uniforme mientras pensaba en qué podría hacer ahora que tenía toda la noche libre. ¿Ir a molestar a la prefecta? Podía ser divertido, pero seguro que Zero estaba con ella. Además, después de las clases iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Takuma y ambos prefectos habían sido invitados para hablar de los Nivel E. Algo nada agradable, pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Había tanta sangre y tanta guerra en el pasado de los vampiros… que a veces él mismo dudaba de que el pacifismo del Director fuese a dar buenos resultados. Miró por la ventana que había en mitad de las escaleras… ¿y si él fuese un sangrepura y la mordiese a ella? Imaginarla cazando, bebiendo sangre con aquellos ojos azules tan oscuros convertidos ahora en un brillante rojo… no, negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba caminar por el patio de la academia. No, Fate nunca debía enterarse de su existencia.

Continuó bajando los peldaños hasta que, de pronto, volvió hacia la ventana con ojos incrédulos a lo que veía. ¡Fate! Fate estaba allí afuera, por la noche, _sola_. ¿Cómo demonios no se había dado cuenta antes? Bajó de un salto el último tramo de las escaleras y dejó sus libros frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, en el suelo, con la idea de que Akatsuki se los recogiese al entrar: él no tenía tiempo. Salió del edificio a gran velocidad mientras sonreía maquiavélicamente ante la idea que tenía en mente para que la joven perdiese otra vez la apuesta. Pero cuando llegó hasta ella, tuvo que detenerse: no estaba sola.

* * *

Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba prohibido y todo eso, pero si se hubiese quedado con Moka un solo minuto más, habría acabado descuartizándola en pedacitos, cosa que habría estado mucho peor que salir a dar un paseo de noche por los jardines de la academia.

¿Que si le gustaba Aidou? ¡Pues claro que le gustaba! ¿Y a quién no? Era alto, atractivo, divertido, retorcido… era simplemente encantador, aunque de un modo pedante y casi obsesivo, pero encantador a fin de cuentas.

Eso sí, _nunca_, bajo ningún concepto, pensaba admitírselo a él. Bastante tenía con su actual ego, como para subírselo un poco más con una confesión de semejante calibre.

Eran ya casi las doce, podía decirlo por la posición de la luna tal y como le habían enseñado sus padres, por lo que no esperaba encontrarse con nadie, ni mucho menos con un hombre de aspecto de alto ejecutivo, trajeado y elegante, en mitad del bosquecillo. El señor no debía tener más de 40 años, pero no tenía un aspecto muy agradable. Había algo en él que no le inspiraba confianza.

Retrocedió unos pasos disimuladamente, tratando de llegar frente al edificio donde los de la Clase Nocturna estaban dando clases, con la idea de que, si aquel tipo era peligroso, no le hiciese nada en público. Pero fue descubierta muy pronto.

- ¿Ya te marchas, criatura?

El miedo se apoderó de ella. No sabía qué era, aún no había pasado nada, pero algo en su interior se revolvía salvajemente ante la siniestra presencia de aquel tipo. Tragó saliva, lo mejor sería disimular.

- ¿Busca a alguien de la Clase Nocturna? – Giró el rostro para señalar la dirección en la que estaban las clases – Ahora mismo están aquí al lado, si quiere yo podría…

- No…

Fate se volteó rápidamente al sentir cómo el extraño le tomaba la mano y se la acercaba a los labios. "¿Un caballero?" pensó. Pero no, un caballero nunca transmitiría tantas ganas de matar. Sintió un escalofrió y trató de retirar la mano, sin éxito.

- Suélteme, vamos, ¡déjeme!

"¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tengo este presentimiento? ¿Qué significa?" cerró los ojos, sin dejar de tirar de su brazo, cuando le vio sonreír con satisfacción. ¿Qué iba a pasarle? No lo sabía, pero estaba sola y perdida, ni siquiera gritando otras personas llegarían a tiempo.

Pero, para su sorpresa, tampoco hizo falta.

- Está usted en los terrenos de la Academia Cross, señor. Márchese.

Fate abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar aquella voz procedente de algún lugar a sus espaldas. El hombre que la agarraba pareció titubear un momento, pero soltó su mano y tras una leve reverencia, se marchó del lugar. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, mirándose la mano liberada, que le temblaba tanto como el resto de su cuerpo.

_Miedo_.

Sí, había pasado mucho miedo. Vio el rostro del rubio ponerse frente al suyo con expresión preocupada. Sus labios se movían pero ella no era capaz de escuchar sus palabras, pues estaba tratando de acallar todos aquellos malos sentimientos que habían despertado en su interior. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, pegándose la mano al pecho, intentando recuperar la calma.

Sintió un brusco zarandeo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Aidou.

- ¿Hanabusa? – Preguntó.

Quiso que su voz sonase firme, pero su cuerpo no se había recuperado tan rápido del susto como su mente, y le salió un débil hilo de voz que sólo causó que el rubio se alterase más.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿He llegado tarde? – Ella le miró sin comprender, ¿a qué venía tanta preocupación así de repente? Aidou la zarandeó de nuevo – ¡Oye! Dime, ¿sabes quién soy? – Preguntó con tono extraño, haciendo que ella frunciese el ceño.

Fate suspiró largamente antes de mirarle, confusa.

- Sí, estoy bien… Pero ni pienses que de recompensa voy a darte un beso.

Aidou soltó una carcajada mezclada con el alivio que sintió al ver que había llegado a tiempo de que aquel estúpido vampiro les delatase a todos. Ella seguía sin saber que él era un vampiro.

- No contaba con que fuese tan fácil – volvió a ponerse serio al ver cómo aún se sostenía la mano contra el pecho –. ¿Qué haces fuera a estas horas?

- No podía dormir – murmuró. "Y creo que ahora dormiré menos aún" pensó mientras miraba en la dirección por la que aquel tipo se había marchado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo –. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo le conozco? – Respondió el rubio mientras caminaban bordeando el riachuelo.

- Que te hizo una reverencia y te obedeció cuando… le dijiste que me soltase.

Le vio ponerse bastante serio.

- Tal vez conociese a mi padre, o tal vez simplemente es que los hombres imponemos más que las mujeres – la picó, logrando así dejar el tema del vampiro de lado.

La joven le golpeó en el hombro con una tímida sonrisa, y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Estás… estás helado.

- No es verdad – se defendió el otro, maldiciendo para sus adentros.

Para espantar al vampiro de Nivel E, había aprovechado que Fate estaba de espaldas para amenazarle con su poder, y para ello, se había cubierto el brazo entero de hielo. ¡Normal que aún estuviese helado! Pero eso era algo que ella tampoco debía saber.

- Sí que lo es.

- Será cosa tuya – se encogió de hombros.

Fate apartó la mirada.

- ¿Cómo…?

Se paró unos momentos al lado de la piscina que había frente a la entrada de los Dormitorios de la Luna, mirando las aguas moverse con absoluta tranquilidad.

- ¿"Cómo" qué? – Preguntó el rubio al ver que no continuaba.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada.

- ¡No, dilo! – Se quejó con tono infantil.

Fate sonrió de medio lado.

- Son muchas preguntas.

- Hay tiempo – sonrió, tranquilizándola.

- Bueno… – tomó aire antes de soltarlo todo de golpe – ¿Qué iba a hacerme ese tipo? ¿Cómo ha entrado en la academia? ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué me ha soltado cuando te ha visto? ¿Qué hacías fuera? ¿Por qué me has ayudado cuando podía haberte hecho daño a ti también? ¿Qué pasa con todo el misterio de este lugar? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me pasó en el callejón el otro día? ¿Qué…? – Se detuvo un momento – ¿Por qué me miras así? – Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Aidou negó con la cabeza, despejándose las ideas antes de sonreír mirando la luna.

- Demasiadas preguntas – dijo simplemente.

Ella le miró, suspicaz.

- Pero conoces las respuestas. De lo contrario, me mirarías como si estuviese loca, o paranoica, o…

- Lo que creo es que estás trastornada por lo que acaba de pasarte – susurró –. Nunca habías hablado tanto de golpe conmigo.

Fate se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

- Estoy asustada – reconoció.

No le gustaba admitirlo delante de la gente, la hacía parecer indefensa y ella no quería sentirse así. Era orgullosa, era testaruda. No le gustaba parecer débil.

- ¿Qué te pasó en el callejón el otro día? – Preguntó entonces Aidou, para cambiar de tema.

- Creo que algo me siguió, tuve miedo – repitió aquel sentimiento, con un escalofrío.

- ¿El día del chocolate?

- Sí.

Aidou frunció el ceño. Ya se había temido algo como eso al verla entrar en ese estado en el bar, y por ello fue también que Akatsuki se marchó antes, para echar un vistazo por la zona, pero no había encontrado nada. Pero fuese lo que fuese lo que la había atacado aquel día, había vuelto aquella noche para terminar la tarea. En su mundo, no existían las coincidencias.

- Fate, no vuelvas a salir por aquí por la noche en un tiempo.

- Por eso no te preocupes – esbozó una media sonrisa algo sarcástica.

Aidou asintió mientras se detenían frente a la entrada de los Dormitorios del Sol.

- Buenas noches – murmuró Aidou, dándose la vuelta para ir a cambiarse de ropa para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ichijou.

Por un momento, al verla allí, con su uniforme negro de la escuela, se preguntó qué le diría si la invitase a ir. Pero negó con fuerza con la cabeza. No podía llevarla a una reunión de vampiros.

Fate se despidió también y entró en el edificio. Ahora que le veía irse… se sentía desprotegida, lo que le recordó que aún no le había dado ni las gracias.

- Hanabusa – le nombró en voz baja, por si los prefectos estaban cerca –, gracias.

- No fue nada. Pero deja de meterte en líos – sentenció, algo molesto.

- Oye, si quieres, no hace falta seguir con la apuesta – aquello le hizo abrir los ojos con interés –. Creo que después de lo de esta noche, te debo una, a pesar de lo de la chocolatería – sonrió, recogiéndose un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

El aroma de su piel llegó hasta las fosas nasales del vampiro, cuyo instinto fue despertando poco a poco, consciente de que hacía mucho que no tomaba nada de sangre, ni siquiera una tableta. Se acercó hasta quedar a un paso de ella, e inconscientemente, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, oliendo el aroma de su sangre a través de la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a venir al baile conmigo, sin más? – Preguntó, con los ojos rojos fijos en las venas de su cuello, ocultos donde ella no podía verlos.

El corazón de Fate latía rápido, demasiado rápido, tanto que estaba segura de que él ya se había dado cuenta.

- Como agradecimiento por salvarme – puntualizó mientras sentía un profundo escalofrío.

Aidou se separó de ella, con su color de ojos natural de nuevo visible, y se acercó a su rostro con una sonrisa.

- No – murmuró muy cerca de su mejilla –. Será más divertido esperar a que pierdas.

Fate sintió un terrible escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando su aliento rozó la piel de su mejilla, pero, para su sorpresa, no fue agradable. Aidou lo entendió antes que ella y se alejó un par de pasos.

- Bueno, nos vemos – se despidió despreocupadamente antes de desaparecer entre los árboles, dejándola confusa y nerviosa a la entrada de los Dormitorios del Sol.

Sí, lo había visto en su mirada, ella había hecho, inconscientemente, una relación entre él y su atacante. Había sentido el mismo peligro cuando él se le había acercado que cuando aquel vampiro casi la mordía, y eso ya era peligroso. No tenía por qué pensar que eran vampiros, pero tampoco debía tenerles miedo.

En aquel momento… lo que menos quería era que ella le tuviese miedo. Sonrió meneando la cabeza mientras alcanzaba su dormitorio. Ya sabía cómo lograr sus labios y pensaba hacerlo cuanto antes.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Ok, pues después de este largo capítulo (sí, lo he hecho más largo un poco a modo de disculpa) os contesto los **reviews**.

**akagami hime chan:** jajajaj no hay derecho, ¿verdad? Pero en el fondo nos encantaría que un tal Aidou nos hiciese lo mismo… xD No conozco esa serie, supongo que habrá que verla en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo xD ¡Gracias y siento el retraso!

**Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Siento mucho haber tardado al final en actualizar, pero no ha habido forma de hacerlo antes, espero que eso cambie a partir de ahora :) ¡Gracias!

**Carlotita:** ¡Wow! Muchas gracias por decir esas cosas, me allegro mucho de que pienses que mi fic merece la pena y de que la forma en que escribo sobre Aidou sea la correcta ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Aliiice:** jaja pues en ese caso te agradezco mucho más de lo normal el que hayas comentado, me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi fic :D ¡ Gracias!

**LadyNight:** ¡Y ate lo traigo! xD Siento mucho el retraso, de verdad, pero cuando se juntan varios incidentes así no se puede hacer nada. ¡Gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 4!


	5. Aguas peligrosas

Hola mis queridos lectores, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé algo y lo lamento, pero falleció un familiar y bueno, todo lo que eso conlleva. Que no me apetecía nada escribir y que cuando lo intentaba lo hacía sin ganas y tampoco quería meter la pata. Y esas cosas…

Aquí os dejo ya por fin el capítulo 5, un capítulo en el que ya empiezan los líos xD. En fin, como siempre, espero vuestra opinión con muchas ganas. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Aguas peligrosas**

_¿Cómo describirlo? Era, como poco, extraño._

_No sabía cómo se movía, no entendía cómo podía estar atravesando aquella sala a la misma velocidad que la pareja que andaba a su lado, pues sus pies no se movían. Simplemente… el suelo pasaba bajo ellos como si se encontrase de pie sobre una cinta transportadora._

_Otra rareza de aquel sueño, era el edificio en el que se encontraba. A simple vista le resultaba familiar, con aquellos acabados de techos altos y abovedados y altas e interminables columnas. Muy… ¿cómo decirlo? Neoclásico. Estaba segura de que lo había visto antes, lo que no sabía era por qué ahora soñaba con aquel lugar._

_Sin poder detener su avance, apareció de repente en una amplia sala con un enorme ventanal que ocupaba la totalidad de la pared que había tras el escritorio en el que un señor extravagante, con aspecto de mujer y largos cabellos plateados o lilas, no podía distinguirlo bien, hablaba con otro hombre, más mayor, de cabellos rubios y traje negro._

_Aquel hombre le provocó un escalofrío, aunque no entendió muy bien por qué, pues no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando cuando unos toques sonaron en la puerta._

_- Adelante – canturreó el hombre de cabello largo._

_Un hombre cuya cara ella no logró ver con claridad, con el pelo liso y suelto sobre los hombros, armado con una impresionante espada, entró en la sala. Estuvieron hablando largo rato mientras ella permanecía en un rincón de la sala, tratando de escuchar inútilmente la conversación._

_- … ha sido terrible, pero no tenemos ninguna pista sobre quién pudo hacerlo – dijo el anciano de negro._

_El hombre de la espada le encaró, con rabia pero con calma._

_- Usted ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Los de su especie no son bienvenidos en este lugar._

_El hombre del kimono le hizo callar._

_- La niña está aquí, no hables tan alto._

_- La hija de los Autumn… ¿está aquí? ¿Está aquí "…"? – No pudo escuchar el nombre de la niña, pero poco después, los tres hombres miraron en su dirección._

"_¿Qué?" Fate parpadeó varias veces intentando verle la cara al de la espada, pero nada. Miró a su alrededor al ver que no le quitaban la vista de encima. ¿Acaso podía ser que se estuviesen refiriendo a ella? "Qué sueño más raro…" pensó._

_Pero cuando fue a levantarse, fue como si desde su interior saliese una figura, una niña pequeña que la atravesó, dejándola con sensación de vació por unos instantes. Jadeó y cayó al suelo, mientras la veía acercarse al hombre de la espada y abrazarle._

_- E-espera – jadeó, cayendo de bruces contra el frío suelo de mármol de la sala –. E-esa niña… esa niña soy…_

* * *

Se despertó bien entrada la mañana, cuando el sol ya iluminaba con total claridad su pequeño dormitorio y la temperatura, a pesar de estar casi por terminar el otoño, era más cálida. Se acurrucó bajo las mantas con expresión soñolienta y estiró la mano hacia la mesilla de noche sobre la que reposaba su despertador.

- ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!

Salió de la cama tan rápido como si la hubiese picado un bicho, se acercó a la ventana y contempló, aterrada, como todos sus compañeros ya marchaban hacia la piscina a gran velocidad.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Hoy era el examen de natación para la nota de educación física! ¡Y me he dormido! – Se repetía una y otra vez mientras se vestía a gran velocidad – Y esa Moka… ¿Por qué demonios no me habrá despertado?

Se las apañó para ponerse el bañador al mismo tiempo que se lavaba los dientes con una mano y se cepillaba el pelo con la otra, todo en dos escasos minutos, para después calzarse las chanclas a tropiezos y cargar con la toalla y las gafas de buceo casi de cualquier forma mientras corría hacia la piscina. Al llegar, no se detuvo ni a quitarse las chanclas en el vestuario, pues según tuvo a Moka se le echó encima como una leona sobre su presa. Ambas rodaron por el suelo entre risas y débiles golpes hasta que Fate quedó sobre ella con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Eso por no despertarme – siseó mientras calmaba su ajetreada respiración.

Moka sonrió a verla, con una muestra de incredulidad que no pudo menos que sacarle una sonrisa a Fate.

- ¿Por qué me das? – Gimoteó su amiga, en el suelo.

- ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Casi me pierdo el examen!

La joven ayudó a Moka a incorporarse mientras ésta le posaba una mano en la frente.

- Ya no tienes fiebre, menos mal.

Fate parpadeó mientras se preparaba para el examen y se ponían las gafas.

- ¿Fiebre?

- Sí, esta mañana tenías bastante, por eso no te desperté cuando no oíste el despertador.

- Ah…

Moka rió, consciente de que su amiga ahora se sentía culpable por haberla golpeado.

- No te preocupes, además… así tengo un motivo para poder darte algún otro día – y la guiñó el ojo antes de saltar de cabeza a la piscina, dando comienzo al examen.

El examen en sí era sencillo: dos largos a crol, dos a braza, y dos a mariposa, contando con una buena entrada saltando de cabeza al agua. Y la de Moka había sido perfecta, pero algo en el agua llamó la atención de Fate al momento en que su amiga cayó sobre ella. Fue a penas durante un instante, pero estuvo segura de que no era una alucinación. "No puede ser" pensó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que habían tardado las gotas de la salpicadura en caer de vuelta sobre la piscina.

Miró alrededor, hacia sus compañeros, pero no parecían haberlo notado. Pero tampoco había sido su imaginación, ¿sería aquello posible? Quizás fuese consecuencia de esa fiebre extraña que decía su compañera o…

- ¡Glimmer! – La gritó el entrenador – ¿Vas a saltar ya o vamos a tener que esperar mucho?

La joven ni siquiera contestó. Cubrió sus ojos azules con las gafas protectoras y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó de cabeza a la piscina. Le resultaba sencillo, siempre le había gustado nadar e incluso había hecho un curso de socorrismo el verano anterior en la piscina de sus padres, por lo que nunca había sentido la sensación de ahogarse. Era rápida bajo el agua, se sentía… liberada al poder golpear el agua con cada movimiento de brazos y piernas. Era una forma de desahogar emociones de un modo muy positivo y siempre se le había dado bien. O eso creía.

_¡Sal de aquí! ¡Ya! ¡Corre, ya!_

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

De pronto, sus brazos a penas podían moverse bajo el agua. Llevaba más o menos la mitad del primer largo nadado cuando el agua le comenzó a parecer mucho más pesada, le costaba moverse bajo aquel agarrotador peso que la mandaba sin remedio al fondo de la piscina y aún no hacía pie, no había llegado aún a la zona poco profunda, por lo que el pánico se apoderó de ella al notar que se ahogaba, que se iba al fondo sin poder evitarlo de ningún modo.

Jadeó inconscientemente cuando se le acabó el aire y el agua entró por su boca, causándole arcadas que sólo provocaron que más agua entrase en su organismo, ahogándola sin remedio y, para su espanto, aquel peso sobre su cuerpo tampoco la permitía moverse para pedir ayuda. Quiso gritar, moverse, pelear contra aquel extraño suceso pero lo único que se movía de ella era su mente, pues su cuerpo había quedado atrapado por el agua. Y poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, al mismo tiempo que su mente se silenciaba con su cuerpo.

* * *

- No es habitual que quieras verme a estas horas de la mañana, Kaname – murmuró el director mientras observaba vigilante a través de la ventana el patio de su amada academia.

El vampiro avanzó calmadamente un par de pasos al interior de la sala.

- Anoche un vampiro penetró sin permiso en los terrenos de la escuela y estuvo a punto de atacar a una alumna – comentó, directo al grano, como era habitual en él.

La noticia hizo que el director se voltease a verle inmediatamente, manteniendo a duras penas la calma.

- ¿Por qué no se me ha informado antes? Los prefectos…

- Kiryuu y Yuuki no sabían nada, quizá por eso aún no has tenido reporte de ello.

Kaien Cross se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con expresión seria.

- Cuéntamelo – pidió con seriedad.

Kaname tomó asiento también frente a él y cruzó las piernas recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla.

- Aidou fue quien me dio el aviso. Al parecer, cuando bajaba hacia su dormitorio después de ser expulsado de clase, vio a una estudiante de la Clase Diurna frente a nuestro edificio de clases y bajó a _investigar_ – comentó con cierto deje de duda –, pero para cuando llegó un vampiro que aún pudo reconocerle como Noble estaba tomando la mano de la chica a punto de morderla.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que "aún pudo reconocerle"?

Kaname cerró los ojos.

- Era un humano mordido por un Sangrepura. Seguramente hoy, o mañana como muy tarde, caerá irremediablemente al Nivel E, pero cuando Aidou lo encontró, este vampiro aún fue capaz de respetarle como Noble, por lo que aún no había perdido la razón.

El director frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y la alumna?

- Aidou informó de que la chica cerró los ojos en todo momento desde que el vampiro la tomó de la mano, por lo que no hubo necesidad de borrar sus recuerdos… más de lo que ya fueron tocados en su día.

Los ojos del director se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Acaso fue Fate…?

Kaname asintió.

- Fate está bien. Como he dicho, no recuerda nada, pero dígame, director… ¿cuánto más cree que aguantará?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuánto crees que aguantará Yuuki? – Murmuró, mirándole con frialdad.

Los ojos de Kaname brillaron rojizos por unos segundos.

- No fue el mismo proceso, director. La mente de Yuuki está sellada, pero los recuerdos de la joven Autumn únicamente fueron puestos a un lado para que pudiese seguir viviendo con normalidad. ¿Cree de verdad que será normal durante mucho más tiempo acudiendo a una academia con vampiros? Su propio instinto la advierte a gritos cada vez que alguno de nosotros nos acercamos. Por no hablar de que, como sabrá, no somos los únicos que conocemos de su existencia.

- Lo sé. Soy consciente de que no es sólo el asesino de sus padres el que podría querer matarla. Cualquier vampiro que sepa hasta donde llegaron las habilidades de sus padres, y hasta dónde podrían llegar las de ella, querrá verla muerta.

- Hablando de vampiros… – murmuró el moreno.

Ambos hombres giraron sus rostros hacia la ventana, más concretamente hacia el imponente muro que delimitaba la terraza exterior de aquel piso y sobre la que _algo_ o _alguien_ acababa de estar de pie. El director se levantó y se acercó al tiempo que Kaname abría la puerta.

- Me encargaré de esto, director.

- Por favor – agradeció, con semblante serio, el director de la academia.

* * *

El revuelo de la zona era llamativo para tratarse únicamente de una de las Clases Diurnas. Los jóvenes estaban sentados bajo los árboles que bordeaban la piscina, algunos hablando entre ellos, otros comentando acerca de lo ocurrido y sentados en un banco algo más alejado se podía ver a un grupo de chicas sentadas en torno a una figura envuelta en una toalla.

Y, por supuesto, el revuelo aumentó cuando ellos llegaron.

Hanabusa, Kain y el vicepresidente de dormitorio Takuma se abrieron paso entre los alumnos a paso ligero mientras se acercaban a la que sabían que había sido la víctima del ataque. Podía ser que a aquellos alumnos humanos se les hubiese dicho que simplemente la joven había sufrido un bajón de azúcar o algo similar, pero todos los vampiros sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido después de que Kaname hubiese sentido el tenue aroma de un vampiro desconocido en las inmediaciones. Y de un vampiro Noble, para agravar más la situación.

Takuma sonrió con calidez a las jóvenes que rodeaban a Fate, como era habitual en él.

- Buenas, señoritas. ¿Nos dejarían un momento a solas con la accidentada?

Las jóvenes asintieron entre pequeños griteríos, únicamente fue Moka, la mejor amiga de Fate, la que tardó algo más en convencerse de dejarla sola.

- ¿A qué venís los de la Clase Nocturna? S-sólo ha sido un accidente – murmuró algo sonrojada.

Fate le tiró del brazo.

- Tranquila, Moka, tendrán que reportar que soy una patosa – sonrió, mintiendo torpemente.

Takuma sonrió cortésmente.

- Bueno, ya que los prefectos hoy se encuentran ausentes porque han tenido que ir al pueblo – lo cual era cierto, Zero había recibido un encargo de cazar a un Nivel E y Yuuki seguramente le habría seguido –, nosotros somos los encargados de hacer el informe de incidencias para el director. Siento las molestias.

Moka miró a su amiga y sonrió, pensando en la de cosas de las que tendrían que hablar después, y con una última reverencia se despidió antes de marcharse.

- Te veo en el dormitorio – dijo mientras se marchaba junto con el resto de su grupo hacia las clases.

Finalmente, las miradas de los tres vampiros se fijaron sobre ella.

_Te ahogas._

Sí, la sensación era la misma que cuando no había podido respirar bajo el agua. Aquellos chicos despertaban en ella una sensación de inseguridad que no era capaz de comprender, aunque eso no importaba en aquel momento. Alzó la vista hacia aquellos tres jóvenes, hacia aquellos hermosos y perfectísimos seres pertenecientes a la Clase Nocturna. Y su mirada quedó presa en la de Aidou.

Por su parte, Aidou no había perdido detalle en ningún momento de sus acciones. Le había preocupado más de lo que esperaba cuando Kaname les había dicho que un vampiro Noble había intentado matar a Fate, y aunque acababa de escapar de una muerte horrible, ahí estaba ella, sonriente, convencida a no dejar ver al mundo su orgullo destrozado y el miedo que de seguro sentía en aquel momento. "Tonta" pensó el rubio, con rabia.

- Bueno, Fate, ¿qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé, estaba nadando y de repente no podía moverme. El profesor ha dicho que se deberá a que hoy no he desayunado y además a que estaba más débil después de una mala noche – respondió a Takuma sin mirarle si quiera, con la mirada aún cautiva en los ojos de Aidou, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para los otros dos vampiros.

- ¿Sólo eso? – La joven asintió – Bien, entonces informaremos al director…

- ¿Qué ha pasado realmente, Fate?

Takuma miró a Aidou algo sorprendido mientras Kain cerraba los ojos con resignación. Ambos sabían que su visita consistía en ver que la joven estaba en perfecto estado y tranquilizar a los de la Clase Diurna, nada más. ¿Qué pretendía Aidou con aquella actitud? Estaba serio y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Hasta que ella acabó bajando la mirada, cediendo ante él, tal y como él esperaba.

- No estoy segura – murmuró, seria por primera vez desde que se habían visto.

Takuma suspiró por lo bajo, ya no tenía más remedio que preguntarle qué sabía para intentar calmarla lo máximo posible a ella también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Fate suspiró y negó con la cabeza, sonriendo levemente. Se levantó con calma y dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, mostrando lo que había estado ocultando a sus compañeros. Aidou frunció el ceño al verlo.

- No sé qué fue – declaró con voz firme – pero sentí que algo me mantenía quieta bajo el agua y estas marcas indican que no fue mi imaginación. No se las he enseñado a nadie porque es una locura pero…

En efecto, sobre sus hombros, y muy suavemente también sobre sus muslos, se podían apreciar unas marcas amoratadas, como si verdaderamente alguien hubiese estado sujetándola contra su voluntad bajo el agua.

- ¿Pudo ser un compañero? – Intervino Kain, intentando alejar las sospechas del camino que estaban tomando.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- No, no había nadie cerca.

- Ya veo…

La joven volvió a cubrirse con la toalla, incómoda por ir sólo en bañador, y respiró profundamente.

- Creo… creo que tal vez el entrenador tenga razón, quizás no soy tan buena nadando como yo pensaba. Tendré que practicar por la tarde para repetir el examen mañana. En cualquier caso – dijo antes de pasarles de largo hacia su dormitorio – no quiero pensar en esto por mucho más tiempo. Siento haber causado tanto revuelo.

_Estúpida._

"¿Estúpida? ¿Primero me asustas con su presencia y ahora me llamas estúpida por irme? Conciencia, estás más confusa que yo" pensó mientras sentía la mirada de Aidou sobre su espalda. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar la preocupación en sus ojos cuando se habían visto y a sus mejillas subió un leve rubor.

_Por eso es por lo que eres estúpida._

"Cállate" sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de todo, había salido algo bueno de aquello.

* * *

El resto del día, por suerte para ella, no tuvo mayores inconvenientes que el hecho de ser el tema de conversación principal entre los alumnos. Incluso había chicas que la habían felicitado por haber "pasado un rato" con los de la Clase Nocturna. De no haber sido por Moka, de seguro habría perdido los nervios durante la hora de comer, o luego después en la biblioteca, al ser el centro de todas las miradas envidiosas femeninas del lugar. Por suerte, a pesar del revuelo causado, pudo escaparse a media tarde de vuelta a la piscina donde, después de todo un día intentando convencerse a sí misma de que casi se ahogó por no haber practicado lo suficiente antes del examen, intentaría practicar para presentar el examen de nuevo al día siguiente.

Observó el agua con atención y se mantuvo alerta por si recibía otro aviso de su "instinto/conciencia", pero no hubo nada extraño, por lo que una vez se hubo puesto el bañador, se dispuso a lanzarse al agua. Su padre era de los que siempre que tenía miedo, se repetía la frase de "Uno debe enfrentarse a sus miedos para poder superarlos" y eso era lo que ella iba a hacer. No se dejaría asustar ni perdería su gusto por la natación por aquella horrible experiencia. Ahora que estaba sola y que sus padres confiaban en que sabría cuidarse sola, debía ser fuerte por sí misma y seguir adelante superando sus propios obstáculos.

Así, con decisión y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, se colocó en posición junto al agua, respiró profundamente, tomó impulso y…

- ¿Es que quieres matarte? – Escuchó una conocida voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón le dio un brinco cuando perdió la concentración de golpe y sus pies patinaron sobre el bordillo, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre el agua. Una mano la sujetó del brazo, pero ya era tarde. El impulso de su caída los arrastró a ambos al interior de la piscina.

Fate ahogó un grito al salir agobiada del agua, aún sujeta del brazo del rubio, que había cerrado los ojos a conveniencia. La joven se volteó bruscamente, mirando al joven que fingía seguir inconsciente.

- ¿Aidou? – Hizo pie y trató de sacarle de la piscina como pudo, apoyándolo en el bordillo como un saco de patatas.

Pesaba mucho para ella sola, pero aunque estaba deseando hacer caso a su orgullo, que quería dejarlo tirado a su suerte por haberla asustado, se esforzó por sacarle del agua. Salió de un torpe movimiento ella también y se dejó caer sobre el césped, a su lado. Le golpeó el rostro un par de veces.

- ¿Aidou? – Nada, el rubio ni si quiera respiraba – ¿Hanabusa?

Le tembló el labio al llamarle por su nombre y ver que no reaccionaba. ¿Sería acaso una broma del rubio? ¿Alguna de sus estrategias infantiles y retorcidas para molestarla?

- Vamos, no me fastidies – frunció el ceño, de rodillas junto a él y con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo de haber tenido que cargar con él hasta allí.

Se colocó sobre él con las manos sobre su pecho y comenzó a hacer pulsaciones al ver que no respiraba.

- ¿Hanabusa? Como esto sea una broma te juro que…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pues se temía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Le abrió los labios y comenzó con la reanimación asistida, incluyendo el boca a boca, varias veces.

- 1, 2, 3, 4 – susurró, continuando con el ejercicio.

Unió sus labios a los de él una vez más para seguir con la respiración, pero aquella vez, sí que hubo respuesta. Y en cierto modo, era la que ella se había esperado.

Los labios del rubio se curvaron sobre los suyos en forma de victoriosa sonrisa y su cuerpo fue apresado entre los brazos del joven que, girándose a un lado, se separó de ella con una sonrisa infantil.

- Te gané – susurró –. Me alegra tener ya compañera para el baile.

Fate reaccionó de golpe, como cada vez que estaban juntos.

- Eres… – Se incorporó de golpe y le tiró al suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él – ¡Idiota, más que idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugármela así? Si no hubiese sido porque te conozco y ya me lo temía… ¡me habrías dado un susto de muerte! Y además… ¡eres un tramposo! ¡Nunca juegas limpio, mamón! – Sonrió mientras el rubio intentaba defenderse, sin mucho éxito.

- ¡Oh, venga! ¡Si en el fondo eres mi mayor fan! – Sonrió, orgulloso, guiñándola un ojo y parando sus golpes.

Fate intentó zafarse de su agarre pero no lo logró a pesar de haberse puesto de pie. Le miró de reojo.

- Ni lo sueñes, _Idol_ – sonrió.

- Ah, ¿no? Hace un momento me has besado…

La joven se sonrojó según le tenía cada vez más cerca con aquella seductora voz.

- ¡Para ayudarte a respirar! ¡C-creí que te ahogabas!

- Ni si quiera me miraste el pulso para ver si lo necesitaba…

- Yo… actué por instinto y…

- ¿Seguro?

Fate tragó saliva, perdida en la mirada confiada del rubio. ¿Cómo se había vuelto aquella situación tan en su contra? Había algo en la mirada del joven, un brillo casi sobrenatural, que la mantenía hipnotizada en su presencia. Podía sentir su olor, aquel aroma elegante que siempre desprendía y que la atraía a más no poder. Como un cebo, ella se sentía como un pobre pez picando el cebo del anzuelo.

¿Y todo por qué? Por haberse enamorado. Entreabrió los labios intentando seguir defendiéndose, aunque sabía que sería inútil, que si él quería ganar, ganaría. Además, ella misma era consciente de que en ningún momento se había creído que Aidou se ahogase, y habría podido marcharse y haberle dejado solo junto a la piscina, pero no lo había hecho. Le había _besado_ bajo la escusa de la _respiración asistida_. Suspiró y apartó su mano de la del rubio con un brusco movimiento.

- De acuerdo, Aidou, tú ganas, iré al baile contigo – el vampiro sonrió, pero ella le miró, seria de repente –. Pero dime… ¿por qué yo?

- ¿Qué por qué? – Preguntó, algo menos confiado de lo habitual – Pues porque… – Pero no pudo inventar nada coherente.

Sin tiempo para más, la apartó de su lado de un empujón más fuerte de lo que esperaba, lanzándola bruscamente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano mientras que con la otra mano, golpeaba de revés, cual golpe de tenis, el rostro de su agresor.

* * *

Había fracasado en su primer intento de acabar con la cazadora al verse interrumpido por la presencia del vampiro Sangrepura Kuran, y eso le había traído problemas innecesarios. Debía completar su cometido a como dé lugar, debía matar a la heredera de la familia Autumm aún si moría en el intento.

Aquella sombra Noble, de brillantes y sanguinarios ojos rojos, vagaba por los parajes de la Academia Cross en busca de su oportunidad, cuando ésta se le presentó por sí misma. No le cabía ninguna duda, el aroma de aquella chica de oscuros ojos azules era el de su presa, Fate Autumm, o Fate Glimmer, tal y como se hacía llamar ahora. Pero había otro olor mezclado en el ambiente. Se asomó entre las ramas de los árboles cercanos y maldijo por lo bajo. Hanabusa Aidou.

Por lo que sabía, aquel joven era un Noble, como él, pero más distinguido y fiel seguidor y guardián de Kaname Kuran. ¿Qué demonios hacía tonteando con la cazadora? Entrecerró los ojos. Si los de la academia la defendían, tendría que matar al rubio y por lo que sabía del Nivel E que mandaron a investigar un par de noches antes, era bastante… imponente. Cerró los ojos y se acuclilló sobre la rama de un árbol, pensativo.

- Es necesario… – murmuró, abriendo los ojos nuevamente, centrándolos en la chica.

Intentaría evitar el combate con el vampiro. Era rápido y estaba seguro de poder llevársela sin que él lograse atraparla. Tomó impulso sobre la rama del árbol y, con mirada decidida, saltó hacia ella.

* * *

Fate jadeó, confusa al sentir el golpe, pero más aún al ver otro cuerpo salir despedido varios metros hacia atrás tras ser golpeado por el rubio. Se levantó con la espalda magullada y maldijo al ver que se había cortado en el brazo, cerca de la muñeca, y el goteo de sangre era bastante aparatoso. "Maldición" pensó, con dolor.

_Corre, ¡corre!_

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y alzó el rostro al frente para ver qué era lo que iba tan mal. Pero nada podía haberla avisado de lo que vería. La sangre se le heló en las venas tan rápido como en su mente quedaban registrados los aspectos característicos de aquello que la perseguiría de por vida: colmillos largos y afilados, ojos rojos y brillantes y una increíble aura de misterio. Los vampiros.

El joven del que Aidou acababa de protegerla era un vampiro, no cabía duda alguna, por muy imposible que su mente lo creyese. Pareció que le dijo algo al rubio, bastante arrogante por el tono de voz, pero no alcanzó a entenderlo, pues se marchó tan rápido como había llegado. Se levantó como pudo y se corrió hacia Aidou, sin entender del todo cómo había podido golpear a un vampiro, pues según los libros de fantasía, eran tremendamente fuertes.

- ¡Aidou! ¡¿Qué era eso?! ¡¿Acaso… _eso_ era real?!

- Fate, estás sangrando – dijo secamente, sin volverse a mirarla.

La joven frenó su ritmo a medio camino, mirándose la herida del brazo.

- ¿Esto? Es sólo un rasguño… Pero tú… ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo has hecho… lo que acabas de hacer?

- Fate… – El rubio únicamente volteó el rostro de lado para mirarla de reojo y ella palideció – tu sangre… huele bien.

La joven no supo qué decir. Le vio darse la vuelta y caminar hacia ella lentamente, con elegancia y sensualidad, pero ya no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Eran aquellos infernales ojos rojos junto con los mortíferos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, de aquella hermosa boca. ¡Él también era vampiro! ¿Por qué a pesar de todo le resultaba terroríficamente atractivo? Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando él la tomó del brazo y lamió la sangre superficial que goteaba por él. Gritó.

- ¡Hanabusa! – Le llamó por su nombre, tratando de zafarse sin éxito de su agarre – ¡Hanabusa para! ¡No lo hagas, déjame!

De pronto entendía tantas cosas de golpe que se sentía hasta mareada. Sentía la impotencia de no ser capaz de liberarse, pero más aún, de que él no parecía reaccionar. ¿Habría querido ir con ella al baile sólo por su sangre? "_Tu sangre… huele bien_" había dicho él. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Su cuerpo cedió a la desesperación y trató de golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, algo los separaba ya desde hacía rato. Fuego.

Las llamas la rodeaban y Kain Akatsuki era quien las controlaba. Ruka abofeteó al rubio con fuerza, pero lo que le hizo reaccionar por completo fue la presencia de Kaname Kuran en el claro.

Las llamas que la rodeaban se consumieron en presencia de aquel ser y, de algún modo, no tuvo dudas de que era un vampiro. De que todos lo eran. Pero estaba cansada, tanto, que cuando se dejó caer al suelo no fue consciente ni de la mirada del rubio al sostenerla con gran velocidad antes de que cayese, ni de la preocupación que despertó en la prefecta Yuuki Cross.

* * *

- Fate… ¿Fate…? Despierta, boba, llevas durmiendo toda la tarde.

Lo primero que vio a despertar fue el rostro sonriente de Moka, pero eso no la relajó lo más mínimo. Como un resorte, saltó de la cama, empapada en sudor y jadeando aterrada.

- Moka… No te imaginas qué horrible pesadilla he tenido – se miró las manos temblorosas y respiró hondo, relajándose lo más rápido posible.

Su compañera de cuarto rió felizmente.

- Suele pasar cuando casi te ahogas en una piscina – le guiñó el ojo.

Fate suspiró. Cierto, la piscina. Parecía tan lejano aquello después del sueño que había tenido… Pero era absurdo. ¿Vampiros? Eso no existía, si fuese cierto, los humanos se habrían extinguido eras atrás.

- Y seguimos aquí, así que no existen – se dijo para sí misma.

Moka la miró extrañada, cruzando los brazos frene al pecho al ver que su amiga parecía seguir ausente.

- ¿Fate, estás bien? ¿Te duele la herida?

La joven se levantó de la cama y se acercó al armario para coger su pijama.

- ¿Qué herida? – Murmuró mientras se encerraba en el baño.

Moka suspiró al ver su cama deshecha y comenzó a doblarle las sábanas.

- La de tu brazo, ¿cuál si no? ¿Cuándo te la hiciste?

Dentro del baño, el sonido del corazón acelerado de la joven retumbaba entre las cuatro paredes. Colocó una mano sobre la manga de la bata que la cubría el bañador y tragó saliva. Si estaba en bañador… y el dolor de su espalda no era de una mala postura el dormir… entonces lo que se iba a encontrar bajo la venda que cubría su mano hasta el codo era…

- … la prueba de que fue real – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta de golpe y el cepillo que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo causando un gran estruendo que alertó a su compañera.

- ¿Fate?

- Cierra la puerta y cálmala – advirtió él, con tono autoritario.

Ella no dudó al obedecer. Puso el cerrojo a la puerta y respiró hondo antes de hablar, tratando de encontrarse de nuevo la voz.

- Estoy bien, voy a ducharme. Ahora salgo.

- De acuerdo, no tardes que quiero dormir ya – gimoteó su amiga.

- Perfecto – susurró de nuevo su captor.

Fate le miró con más calma aquella vez. Ya no tenía los ojos rojos, si no de un extraño color gris que sobresaltaba bastante sobre su despeinado y corto pelo castaño. Tendría unos treinta como mucho e iba impecablemente vestido de traje con un único desperfecto: un pequeño corte en su mejilla izquierda, allí donde Aidou le había golpeado.

- Tú eres… un vampiro – susurró. Le vio sonreir de medio lado, mostrando sus blanquecinos colmillos –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mi misión es matarte – dijo simplemente, llenándola de pánico –, pero después del golpe de antes – comentó, acariciando la herida de su mejilla – esto se ha vuelto algo más… personal. Como sabrás, soy un Noble, y tu querido guardián rubio también, y me ha golpeado, convirtiendo esto en algo _muy_ personal.

Fate le miraba sin entender una palabra, consciente únicamente de que aquel tipo ya no sólo quería matarla a ella, sino también a Aidou, y no sabía ni entendía el por qué. Quiso decir algo pero él le acarició una mejilla con cierto aire de galán y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza, apartando el rostro.

- Es una pena que seas quien eres – murmuró –. De cualquier forma, dile al heredero de los Aidou que he estado aquí. Con eso debería bastar.

Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la ventana, sobre la que se subió para saltar a la calle, pero la voz de Fate le detuvo justo antes.

- ¿Bastar para qué?

El joven la miró medio sonriente antes de dejarse caer al vacío.

- Para que quiera matarme.

Fate le vio caer con gracia y agilidad sobre el suelo y desaparecer a gran velocidad entre los árboles del patio. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se retiró varios mechones de la cara hacia detrás, dejándose el rostro despejado y mirándose al espejo con cierta confusión. Aún no entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando, pero una cosa estaba clara: no había forma humanamente posible de que el director no supiese que sus alumnos de la Clase Nocturna eran vampiros, lo que la llevaba al primer paso para entender toda aquella locura: hablarlo con él. Y averiguar después por qué de repente un vampiro quería matarla.

Sí, eso también era importante.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Y aquí dejo las contestaciones a vuestros **reviews**, muchas gracias a todos:

**akari hiroyuki:** jaja síi, esa era un poco la idea con la que escribí este fic, me alegra ver que te gusta. ¡Gracias!

**Cana Lawliet-san:** Bueeeno te contesto de golpe a los dos reviews ;) al del cap1: gracias por tu crítica positiva, me alegro mucho de haber podido "saciar levemente tu hambre lectora" xD al del cap4: otra vez, gracias. Es agradable ver que la forma en que escribo los fics es buena y os gusta :) espero seguir así xD ¡Gracias!

**Aliiice:** jeje todas la envidiamos ;) ¡Gracias!

**BlairBlack:** ¡GRACIAS! Aquí te traigo la continuación, espero que te siga gustando :)

**Miyukihigurashi:** Jajaja en este fic no creo que pueda meter a tu personaje ya que ya lo tengo casi pensado del todo, pero puedo intentar escribir uno sobre Takuma Ichijō con tu personaje Miyuki Higurashi :) ¡Gracias!

**Guest:** hay veces en las que las circunstancias no nos permiten ser constantes en aquello que más nos gusta. Pero me alegro de que el fic te guste :) ¡Gracias!

**mvgb96:** Jajaja bieeen me alegro de haber logrado escribir bien sobre Aidou xD Lo cierto es que no leo mucho por aquí en español y los que me gustan son la mayoría en inglés así que no sé si puedo ayudarte con eso… ¡Gracias!


	6. Sentimientos cruzados

Bien, esta vez ya he sido más rápida (¿He recuperado ya vuestro cariño? xD).

Debo decir, que este capítulo, aunque no tiene demasiada acción, me encanta xD Ojalá me pasase a mí en mi vida o algo lo que le pasa a Fate. Bueno, mejor no os entretengo más y dejo que lo leáis vosotros mismos. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos cruzados**

Debido a la agitación del día anterior y a pesar de todas las preguntas sin respuestas que aún rondaban su mente, Fate decidió que lo mejor sería dormir y visitar al director por la mañana, pues estaba terriblemente cansada.

Cuando despertó, se excusó con Moka por no poder acompañarla al aula y tan rápido como se hubo vestido, se marchó corriendo a ver a Kaien Cross, quien parecía estar esperándola cuando llamó a su puerta.

- Fate… pasa, siéntate.

No le recordaba en absoluto al despreocupado e infantil hombre del primer día de clases, ahora, el director parecía fatigado y ¿triste? ¿Por qué habría de estar triste? ¿Todos estaban bien, no? Pasó y se sentó frente a él tras saludar con una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenos días.

No sabía por dónde empezar, así que el silencio reinó entre ellos hasta que el director comenzó a hablar.

- Fate, Kaname me ha comentado el incidente de ayer con Aidou. Debo decir que lo… – la mente de Fate desconectó al instante. ¿Aidou? ¿Iba en serio? Le interrumpió segundos después.

- Espere un segundo, director. Yo no he venido a quejarme de Aidou, al contrario. Él me salvó del ataque del otro… vampiro – soltó sin mucha convicción. Aún le costaba creer que aquellos seres fuesen reales, pero los había visto con sus propios ojos –. Lo único que quiero son explicaciones – aclaró –. Tengo muchas preguntas sin respuesta y me gustaría poner en orden un poco mis ideas – sonrió.

Pese a que quería aparentar fortaleza, el leve temblor de la comisura de sus labios al forzarlos a sonreír no pasó desapercibido para el director. Pero el hombre asintió.

- Comprendo. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Fate se acomodó en su asiento y empezó a hablar. Le preguntó sobre los vampiros de la Clase Nocturna y sobre qué significaba que Aidou y su atacantes fuesen Nobles. Le preguntó sobre los alumnos de la Clase Diurna y los Prefectos, sobre la conversión en vampiro y también, desde cuándo existían aquellas criaturas. Todo de golpe.

El director respiró hondo antes de empezar a relatarle sobre los Vampiros Sangrepura como Kaname, que eran los únicos capaces de transformar a un humano en vampiro; sobre los poderes especiales de los Nobles, como la habilidad de controlar el fuego de Akatsuki; le explicó que los únicos alumnos vampiros eran los de la Clase Nocturna y le contó sobre la importancia de mantener el secreto con los suyos. Le relató sobre la encarnizada batalla que siempre había existido entre humanos y vampiros y sobre cómo un humano transformado podía acabar cayendo al Nivel E, que era lo que le había acabado ocurriendo al vampiro que huyó de Aidou frente a los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna.

Había recibido tanta información que para cuando salió del despacho del director para ir a clase, ya estaba a punto de sonar el toque de queda. "Vampiros, ¿eh? Eso sí que es sorprendente" pensó.

_Es escalofriante._

También, por mucho que le costase pensar en Aidou como un ser peligroso, no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Fate! ¡Estamos aquí!

La voz de Moka la rescató de sus pensamientos y caminó hacia ella aún pensativa y con expresión ausente hasta que recordó las palabras del director "_Es de vital importancia que entiendas que ningún otro alumno más debe saber lo que tú sabes sobre la existencia de los vampiros, Fate_". Sacudió la cabeza y corrió hacia ella sonriente. Sí, los vampiros existían, eran reales. ¿Y qué? Había sido feliz antes de saberlo y aquello no la iba a convertir en una chica deprimida. La saludó con un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Llevo toda la mañana buscándote, ¡resulta que Aidou está enfermo!

La atención de Fate se volvió casi palpable en aquel momento.

- ¿Enfermo?

- Sí, eso he oído. Hoy en clase han dicho que no se sabe si volverá pronto a la academia – dijo haciendo un puchero exagerado.

Fate estaba casi en estado de shock. ¿Enfermo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y… ¿se había ido?

- ¡No! – Sacudió a Moka por los hombros sin pensar en lo que hacía. Si Aidou se había ido… ¿quién contestaría a sus preguntas? ¿Quién la protegería del otro vampiro que quería matarla? De pronto se detuvo cayendo en la cuenta de algo: no le había preguntado al director si sabía por qué alguien querría matarla.

Moka la abrazó, consolándola, pensando que su estrés era por estar enamorada del rubio y que no le vería en un tiempo.

- Lo sé, es una tragedia. Pero bueno, tal vez se recupere pronto y vuelva. El profesor Yagari ha dicho que se marcharía a reposar a su casa mañana por la mañana así que tal vez hoy aún le veamos – sonrió.

Fate asintió, siguiéndole la corriente como mejor pudo. Yagari… aquel hombre era un cazador. Le había extrañado que el director le hubiese hablado tanto de los vampiros y que luego, al llegar al punto de los cazadores, no hubiese dicho más que "_Yagari y yo… somos cazavampiros. Cazamos a aquellos vampiros que o caen al Nivel E, o no pueden controlar su sed de sangre_". Y a pesar de sus preguntas, no le había explicado más. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero no importaba aquello ahora.

_Matan a los que beben sangre humana._

Aidou había perdido el control con la suya. Y ahora… ahora decían que se iba. ¿Significaba aquello que le iban a…? No quiso ni pensarlo. Observó a los de la Clase Nocturna salir de sus dormitorios y lo hizo con un nuevo brillo en la mirada, conocedora de su secreto. Por eso eran tan perfectos. Porque eran sobrehumanos, eran vampiros. Les contempló con un nuevo respeto, su forma de hablar, de andar, de mirar a los humanos… le parecía increíble que aquel grupo de vampiros estuviese viviendo a base de pastillas que imitaban la sangre por lealtad a Kaname Kuran. Merecían su respeto, fuesen lo que fuesen, eran increíbles.

- Maravillosos – susurró sin darse cuenta.

Protegería su secreto a toda costa, se dijo a sí misma. Si estaban dispuestos a tratar de convivir en paz con los humanos, merecían una oportunidad para poder demostrarlo y ella pensaba ayudar en todo lo posible, aunque fuese una simple humana.

Pero volvió a salir de su ensimismamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba él. ¿Realmente le habrían matado? Le buscó entre los uniformes blancos, junto a su primo, pero no estaba. Se le encogió el corazón al recibir una mirada algo ausente de Akatsuki y se temió lo peor.

A su lado, Moka gimoteó.

- Pues sí que es verdad que está enfermo. Qué lástima, sin duda era el más guapo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? Sí, aún no me lo explico – contestó Fate, aguantando las ganas que tenía de vomitar.

Regresaron a su dormitorio y mientras Moka se duchaba y le contaba las divertidas anécdotas que se había perdido aquel día, Fate permanecía sentada sobre su cama, mirando la herida de su muñeca con expresión ausente. Si Aidou ya no estaba… si le habían hecho algo… habría sido todo por su culpa. Aidou debía odiarla. Se abrazó las rodillas contra el pecho y sollozó en silencio, dejando que gruesas lágrimas bañasen sus mejillas. Si tan solo no hubiese ido a nadar sola aquella tarde… si no le hubiese seguido el rollo con sus bromas y trampas sobre el baile… él no habría estado allí aquella tarde y no la habría salvado. Pero al menos no le habrían hecho nada. El recuerdo de lo que había dicho el otro vampiro, el Noble, la hizo secarse las lágrimas.

_Algo personal_.

Sí, ahora ella estaba sola. Si Aidou se iba a la mañana siguiente como decía Moka… "Un momento" pensó. Si a los alumnos de la Clase Diurna les habían dicho que se marchaba por la mañana… ¿era, quizás, porque aún estaba vivo? Si cabía esa posibilidad, no pensaba desperdiciarla. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisón y sin calzarse si quiera, salió a todo correr de la habitación dejando incluso la puerta abierta a causa de las prisas. Los vampiros eran nocturnos, por lo que, si iban a hacer algo, lo harían por la noche. Y ya eran más de las doce, no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Atravesó corriendo el patio delantero del edificio de clases y a punto estuvo de entrar a un aula llena de vampiros de no ser porque el profesor Yagari estaba en la puerta.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verse. Él al ver a una chica humana en camisón allí a aquellas horas y ella, porque no se esperaba que un caza vampiros diese clase a sus propias presas. Se detuvo a respirar a pocos metros de donde él estaba, exhausta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella no se intimidó con su voz grave.

- Necesito ver a Aidou.

El profesor le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

- No está en clase.

- ¡Ya sé que no está en clase! ¡Pero quiero saber dónde sí está! – Exigió.

El hombre no se molestó en detenerse. Siguió caminando y eso la forzó a correr a su lado y seguirle el ritmo.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dice?

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Que lo olvide? ¡Por favor, como si pudiese! Si le matáis, ¿a quién voy a preguntarle nada? ¡Necesito…!

- ¿Matarle? – La interrumpió el maestro, deteniéndose en la curva de la escalera. Fate asintió – Que sea cazador no quiere decir que mate por gusto. El vampirito rubio no va a morir, se va por voluntad propia.

- ¿Qué? – Su voz fue casi un susurro.

- Él no quiere verte, niña.

- Miente.

- Asúmelo.

- ¡Pues me da igual! ¡No tiene derecho a marcharse de esa forma, me debe una explicación! Y puesto que se va mañana, le pido que me diga dónde está para poder hablar con él – hizo una reverencia en señal de suplica.

Era su última baza, si Aidou quería irse, algo que ella nunca se habría esperado, no tenía mucho que hacer para convencer a Yagari. Pero pareció bastar.

- En su dormitorio. Di que vas de mi parte para que te dejen entrar.

- Gracias – dijo antes de echar a correr otra vez.

* * *

¿Que por qué? Muy sencillo: el juego había terminado y él había perdido, por eso se iba.

Acercarse a ella había sido una estupidez desde el primer momento en que se le ocurrió, pero por aquel entonces, no era por otro motivo más que por asegurar la seguridad de Kaname. ¿Cómo se le había ido tanto de las manos? Era más… ¿cuándo había pasado? ¿Cuándo había empezado a desear su sangre hasta el punto de olerla y ser incapaz de reaccionar? Los había descubierto a todos, ella sabía de la existencia de los vampiros por su culpa.

Lo había estropeado todo.

Se negaba a dejar a Kaname, por lo que volvería a su lado, pero cuando ella estuviese lejos. No podía arriesgarse más o al final, incluso el Sangrepura Kaname Kuran saldría mal parado de aquello.

Suspiró mientras cerraba su maleta llena de "Tesoros de Kaname" y la dejaba en el suelo junto con la de ropa, al lado de la puerta. Fue en aquel instante que todos sus sentidos se alarmaron. La puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared con un sonoro ruido, y dejando a una figura en camisón y aparentemente sofocada frente a él, con una expresión confusa que variaba emociones como la tristeza, el alivio y la admiración.

El joven de ojos azules la miraba sin saber muy bien cómo era que ella estaba allí y por qué no la había detectado hasta ahora, que estaba frente a él, a dos escasos pasos. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué estaba allí, sin miedo en la mirada? Se incorporó, pues aún estaba agachado dejando la maleta en el suelo, y la miró sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pero encontró las palabras que necesitaba.

- Márchate, Fate.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza al escuchar aquella voz que creyó que ya no escucharía más, _su_ voz. Negó con la cabeza sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna. ¿Qué le podía decir? Parecía verdad eso de que él no quería verla y eso la partía en dos más que cualquier otra cosa. Casi le daba igual el hecho de estar frente a la última persona que había intentado matarla.

El rubio frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, molesto. La cogió por los hombros y la golpeó contra la pared del pasillo, sacándola de su dormitorio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí que no quieres irte?

Una mano golpeó su mejilla con fuerza, en un golpe seco y firme. Aidou abrió los ojos sorprendido y bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, que parecía una mezcla extraña entre el llanto y la rabia.

- ¿Por qué no querías verme? – Le espetó – Ya sé que tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado pero es precisamente por eso por lo que quería hablar contigo, ¡quería disculparme!

- Discul… ¿parte? – Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquello.

¿Acaso ella pensaba… que él estaba enfadado? ¿Se sentía… culpable? Cerró los ojos, suspirando, intentando aguantar la risa, pero le fue imposible, lo que la enfureció más al pensar que se burlaba de ella.

- Sí, disculparme – apretó los puños al verlo reír de aquel modo.

Un trueno retumbó en el pasillo y dándole la espalda a la joven, Aidou comprobó que había comenzado a llover. Suspiró.

- Mira eso, qué boba eres. Ya no podrás volver a tu dormitorio hasta que pare la tormenta.

Fate se encogió de hombros mirando al suelo. No dijo nada mientras el rubio volvía a su cuarto y continuaba recogiendo sus cosas. Observó de reojo, sin atreverse a cruzar su mirada con la de él, todos los objetos extraños que se llevaba. Uno en concreto llamó su atención.

Haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del vampiro, como si por un momento se hubiese olvidado que él estaba allí, se acercó hasta su cama y lo cogió con ambas manos. No le cabía duda, era un pastillero. Tan pronto como lo hubo cogido, otra mano más veloz lo apartó de las suyas. Miró al joven sin entender.

- ¿Son las pastillas de sangre? – Preguntó, aparentando naturalidad.

Aidou miró el pastillero con desgana.

- No se parecen en nada a la sangre – susurró, lanzándolas sin cuidado al interior de otra bolsa.

Otro trueno sonó a través de las paredes mientras Fate seguía allí, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ya se había disculpado, ¿no? ¿Por qué aún así Aidou seguía haciendo las maletas? "Idiota" pensó. Lo pensó con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Agachó la mirada, que quedó cubierta por varios mechones de su flequillo y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Que te vaya bien.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con la mirada perdida en el suelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lograba entenderlo. Tal vez… tal vez él estaba realmente enfadado con ella. Tal vez sus disculpas no fuesen suficientes o quizás…

- Fate – la llamó él, saliendo al pasillo y haciéndola detenerse –, no tenías de qué disculparte.

Ella se volvió a mirarle, cansada.

- ¿Que no? Te estás yendo por mi culpa. Creo que te debo mucho más que una disculpa.

Aidou frunció el ceño.

- No me voy por algo que hayas hecho tú, sino por lo que hice yo.

Aquello la sacó de sus casillas y se acercó a él hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia.

- ¿Por qué, por ser tú mismo? ¡No puedes culparte por eso! ¿No lo entiendes?

El rostro del rubio se transformó en lo más cercano a la furia que ella le había visto nunca y tan pronto como se dio cuenta, estaba dentro del dormitorio de él, apoyada contra la puerta cerrada mientras él la miraba con aquellos aterradores ojos rojos. Se estremeció.

- ¡Eres tú quien no lo entiende! Si estoy aquí es porque quiero apoyar a Kaname, pero no puedo matar humanos, ¿entiendes?

Ella tragó saliva mientras sentía la mirada de él sobre su cuello.

- ¿Y por qué… me matarías?

Él suspiró y apretó los dedos contra la pared.

- Porque si empezase a beber tu sangre, no podría parar. Y tu sangre me llama, Fate… si tuviese que elegir entre todas las sangres del mundo para beber, sin duda elegiría la tuya. No te confundas – dijo cuando ella se estremeció –, ya he bebido de humanos antes y es delicioso – se relamió –. Y siempre he podido parar. Pero contigo… sólo tenerte así de cerca me mata.

"_Me mata_". Aquellas palabras se repitieron en la mente de Fate sin control, acelerando su corazón y haciéndola extrañamente feliz. Soltó un suspiro de alivio que hizo que el rubio alzase una ceja, intrigado. Ella sonrió algo nerviosa.

- Estaba preocupada, creí que me odiabas – soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Aidou la miró como si estuviese loca.

- Fate, ahora mismo estoy viendo con claridad todas y cada una de tus venas y arterias. Siento el flujo de tu sangre bajo tu piel. Soy posiblemente el asesino más letal que puedas encontrarte y aún así… ¿tú estabas preocupada por si te odio? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida que no ves que me voy porque no quiero matarte? ¿Cómo puedes no ver… que dejo a Kaname para evitar hacerte daño?

Fate le puso una mano en la mejilla, algo temblorosa. No era la primera vez que tocaba su piel de vampiro, pero sí la primera que lo hacía sabiendo lo que él era. ¿Acababa de decirle él que se iba porque _la quería_? A la mierda que fuese un vampiro, acababa de derretir todas las barreras que ella había levantado entre él y su corazón. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse a sí misma de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y se lanzó.

Se inclinó tímidamente sobre él, poniéndose de puntillas y atrayendo su rostro con ayuda de la mano que tenía en su mejilla. Lo primero que sintió fue una débil resistencia por su parte, pero desapareció en el momento en que ella presionó un poco más sus labios.

Dulce, tierno, tembloroso. No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, pero sí la primera vez que besaba a un vampiro, lo que la ponía nerviosa. No le daba miedo, pero temía no estar a la altura. Sus labios se movieron al son de los del rubio, que poco a poco se fue haciendo con el control de la situación, hasta el punto de haberla acorralado más aún a la pared, pegando sus cuerpos perfectamente uno frente al otro, sin dejar ningún espacio entre ellos. Aidou sintió el calor procedente de ella, su aroma, su vida a través de aquel beso. La sentía a _ella_, toda ella, por todas partes. El beso se volvió más apasionado conforme él fue perdiendo el control. Primero pasó las manos por su cintura, presionando levemente contra su cuerpo, y fue subiéndolas hasta encontrar su cuello. Enredó los dedos en el cabello de Fate y separó levemente sus rostros para tomar aire, aunque ninguno lo necesitase. Enterró el rostro en su cuello y cerró los ojos, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no morderla.

Fate lo había visto venir antes que él. Echó hacia atrás el rostro y le dejó explorar a fondo la piel de su cuello. ¿Acaso la mataría? ¿Tanto deseaba su sangre? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Impedírselo o dejarle hacer? ¿Dolería? Antes de que se hubiese aclarado del todo, sintió la lengua de él recorriendo aquella zona de su cuello, estremeciéndola.

- A-Aidou…

No sabía si quería que él continuase o no, pero tenía miedo. Miedo de darle algo que los comprometiese a los dos. De volverse adicta a él. Sus dedos apretaron sobre el hombro del rubio y aquello pareció traerle de vuelta a la realidad. Se separó de ella, con mirada apagada y al ver el rostro de tristeza de ella le dedicó su típica sonrisa de niño pequeño, pero sin alegría alguna.

- No te culpes, es normal que me tengas miedo.

Ella alzó el rostro mientras él seguía recogiendo. Le temblaba el pulso, no quería dejar que se fuera y, además… no era miedo lo que tenía. Al menos, no por él.

- No te tengo miedo… – susurró.

- No seas niña, si no lo tuvieses estarías loca.

El rubio cerró la última maleta y ella se separó de la puerta y le encaró.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! ¡Tú no me asustas, no sé de dónde sacas eso pero no es cierto! – Exclamó, acercándose cada vez más – Lo único que ahora mismo me aterra más que nada en el mundo, más que el vampiro de mi cuarto de baño, son esas tres horripilantes maletas que acabas de hacer, porque eso significa que te vas. ¡Y no puedes irte! ¡No quiero que te vayas, por favor! – Se estrujó los dedos, buscando cualquier cosa a su alrededor que pudiese hacer que él se quedase. Una idea estúpida se cruzó por su cabeza – Te daré mi sangre.

- ¿Qué? – Se le escapó a él, sorprendido.

- ¡Te la daré toda! ¡Ningún otro vampiro, persona o lo que sea podrá tenerla! ¡P-podrás beber de mí cuando quieras! – Se interpuso entre él y la puerta.

Una mano de Aidou se cerró sobre las muñecas de ella con fuerza, impidiendo que se soltase, mientras con la otra le acariciaba el cuello.

- No sabes lo que dices – murmuró, molesto –. ¿Que me darías tu sangre? ¿Sabes acaso lo que se siente cuando alguien te clava sus colmillos en el cuello, atraviesa tu piel y bebe tu sangre? ¿Imaginas si quiera la sensación que da el escuchar tu propia sangre siendo succionada por otra persona? ¿Y verla luego alejarse con sus labios cubiertos por tu sangre? No sabes lo que dices.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a punto de llorar.

- No me importa – susurró –. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que te vayas.

- Fate…

- No. Desde que nos conocimos, tú has hecho conmigo lo que te ha dado la gana, y es por eso que estamos así. Porque yo me he enamorado de ti por culpa de tu estúpido juego. Y ahora me lo debes – dijo acercando el rostro de él a su cuello –. Me debes quedarte conmigo.

El instinto del vampiro se desató sin que pudiese evitarlo por más tiempo. ¿Enamorada? Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Apartó de la cama la última maleta y la tumbó allí, poniéndose sobre ella.

- No sabes lo que haces… – susurró.

Pero ya no podía decirla que no. Acercó el rostro a su cuello y lo lamió un par de veces antes de abrir la boca y acercar sus afilados colmillos a su piel. Ni medio segundo después, la sangre de la joven comenzaba a fluir por su garganta.

* * *

**Continuará…**

Bien, y como siempre, mi más sincero agradecimiento a los seguidores de este fic :)

**Cana Lawliet-san:** Genial, genial, ¡genial! Me alegra oír que hago tantas cosas bien (ya verás como por hablar ahora todo estará mal… xD). Bueno, espero que el fic vaya cumpliendo con tus expectativas capítulo a capítulo. ¡Gracias!

**mvgb96:** Jajaja bieeen es genial haberte atrapado con mi fic (muajaja) espero que te siga gustando hasta el final xD ¡Gracias!


	7. El pasado comienza su avance

¡Hola! ¡Siento haber tardado más de lo que dije en actualizar! Es que este mes ha sido… como de locos, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor. De cualquier forma, aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo cargado de sorpresas ;) ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

- Diálogos.

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El pasado comienza su avance**

- … así que le dije a tu padre ¿y por qué no mañana, que es viernes? Al final acabó dándome la razón y aquí estamos – sonrió.

Su padre suspiró.

- Siento que hayas tenido que faltar hoy a clases, hija, no pude controlarla – dijo lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su mujer.

Fate caminaba cabizbaja por las calles de la ciudad en compañía de sus padres, vestida con unos vaqueros grises, una cazadora blanca y un pañuelo rosa pastel alrededor el cuello, colocado a propósito de forma que tapase… Se llevó una mano a _esa_ zona del cuello, sobre el pañuelo.

- La verdad es que teníamos muchas ganas de verte – seguía hablando su madre.

En la mente de Fate, se reproducían aleatoriamente momentos de la noche anterior, momentos pasados con él, con Aidou, con el vampiro al que había cedido su sangre. Sonrió de medio lado. La verdad es que había sido una suerte que sus padres hubiesen optado por visitarla justo aquel día, era una casualidad fabulosa. De aquel modo, había podido salir de la academia sin el uniforme, pudiendo llevar el pañuelo, y ocultando así lo que había pasado entre ella y el rubio. Levantó la cabeza y les miró, entre feliz y cansada.

- Me alegro mucho de veros, no importa que pierda clases. Hoy va a ser un día genial – sonrió más ampliamente mientras su madre la abrazaba.

Realmente, se habían echado de menos mutuamente.

* * *

Llamó por tercera vez a su puerta en aquella mañana. Sabía muy bien que su primo odiaba que le despertasen durante el día, pero había venido el chofer a buscarle y, con la determinación que tenía la tarde anterior para marcharse, le extrañaba que no se hubiese ido ya.

- Hanabusa… – se llevó una mano al pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás con evidente paciencia.

Una puerta se abrió cerca de allí y Ruka salió en camisón al pasillo, mirándole sin entender.

- ¿Aún no ha salido? – Preguntó, con calma.

Akatsuki negó con la cabeza y se preparó a golpear una vez más la puerta mientras la vampira se acercaba también, pero, para sorpresa de ambos, ésta se abrió antes de tiempo y de ella salió una figura rubia con expresión de niño pequeño recién despertado.

El vampiro de ojos azules bostezó ampliamente y se frotó los ojos con los puños, con aspecto cansado.

- ¿Qué queréis a estas horas? – Preguntó con voz aguda.

Los otros dos vampiros se miraron el uno al otro, sin entender. Akatsuki suspiró.

- Pero, ¿tú no te ibas? ¿Qué haces aún en pijama? Ya tienes al chófer esperando abajo.

- ¡Ah! ¿Es por eso? Yo me ocupo – dijo estirándose y corriendo hacia la planta baja.

Se escuchó a Aidou hablando rápidamente al pobre hombre que intentaba replicar mientras era acompañado hasta la puerta, que se cerró segundos después, dejando al chófer con la palabra en la boca. Al minuto, el rubio volvía a estar arriba y entro en la habitación.

- He cambiado de idea, me quedo. Sé que no podrías vivir sin mí – sonrió a su primo mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta.

Tuvo la sensación de que sus compañeros se miraban el uno al otro con evidente confusión antes de dar el caso por perdido y volver a sus dormitorios. Esperó hasta estar seguro de que se habían marchado antes de volver a tumbarse sobre su cama, esa cama cuyas sábanas aún estaban impregnadas de su olor. No pudo evitar que su típica sonrisa infantil iluminase su rostro.

- Aaah… al final todo se ha complicado de la mejor manera posible – murmuró, antes de volver a dormirse.

* * *

- Vaya, esta ciudad es mucho más bonita de lo que nos imaginábamos.

- Mamá, ¡lo has dicho ya por lo menos siete veces! – Exclamó Fate, mirándola con resignación.

- ¡Y las que le quedan! – Añadió su padre – Tu madre es de las que utiliza una misma frase hasta que se cansa de ella.

Ambos rieron y su madre puso los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Sí? Y, si tan listos sois, ¿podéis decirme también a dónde pensaba llevaros a comer?

El padre de Fate se acercó al oído de su hija y le susurró algún comentario gracioso que causó más risas en la joven y un mayor ceño fruncido en la mayor. El hombre se sintió culpable, pero no perdió la sonrisa mientras rodeaba a su esposa con el brazo y la atraía contra su pecho.

- No te enfades, mi amor, cualquier sitio que tú elijas nos gustará. ¿Verdad, Fate?

- Sí – sonrió.

La mujer sonrió también y los tres continuaron su camino hasta detenerse frente a un asador cerca de la calle donde se encontraba el bar de dulces al que solía ir Aidou. Fate se detuvo en la entrada y miró calle abajo, hacia la entrada del bar. Su madre lo notó.

- ¿Quieres que luego vayamos ahí? Hoy iremos a donde tú quieras, es nuestro día juntos.

Fate negó con la cabeza.

- No, esperaba ver a un amigo, pero hoy no parece haber venido.

Y, no obstante, sentía ese estremecimiento, aquella sensación gélida que le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de algún peligro. Sólo que esta vez no era un peligro mortal, como le pareció el día que la persiguieron por el callejón, o cuando el vampiro Noble la mantuvo presa bajo el agua. No, esta vez era una sensación de desconfianza, de sospecha. Pero la única persona que salió del bar fue un joven moreno, tal vez un par de años mayor que ella, que iba solo y cargando con una pesada mochila a sus espaldas. Nada anormal.

Fate sacudió el rostro y entró al asador poco después que sus padres, tratando de olvidar aquella sensación para centrarse en lo que sabía que era inevitable: el interrogatorio de sus padres. Cuando les trajeron los primeros platos y comenzaron a saciar su apetito, su madre sonrió en su dirección mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a los labios.

- Bueno, cuéntanos, Fate, ¿qué tal te tratan en la Academia Cross?

- Son todos muy amables, mamá. Comparto habitación con una chica que está un poco loca y no para de hablar, y la prefecta también es muy simpática, un poco hiperactiva quizás, pero es buena gente.

Su padre sonrió complacido hasta que su madre le preguntó por los chicos en el segundo plato y ella casi se atragantó con un trozo de carne.

- ¿Chicos? – Preguntó, sonrojada.

- Sí, hija, eso he dicho. Que los salones de clases sean mixtos es una novedad para ti, en tus anteriores academias no era así. Así que dime, ¿ya tienes novio?

"¿Novio?" pensó. No, no lo tenía, ni mucho menos. No era como si ella y Aidou estuviesen saliendo de ningún modo, lo suyo era… una atracción, podría decirse.

_Una atracción que te acabará devorando._

A regañadientes, tuvo que admitirle a su conciencia que tenía razón. Volvió a mirar a su madre con la sonrisa mejor fingida que fue capaz de mostrar.

- Pues la verdad es que es agradable, los jóvenes de nuestro salón son todos muy educados y, los de la Clase Nocturna, son los más atractivos que jamás había visto antes – premio, aquella respuesta estaba segura de que contentaría por igual a su madre y a su padre.

- Entonces… ¿mi niña sigue siendo una niña? – Preguntó directamente su padre.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó Fate, mientras su madre le daba una colleja al pobre hombre.

- ¡No me mires así! – Se excusó mientras se rascaba donde su mujer acababa de golpearle – Hoy en día los jóvenes son todos muy frescos y las mujeres muy confiadas. Sólo me preocupa saber si va a haber un aumento en nuestra familia en los próximos nueve meses.

- Está bien, está bien – saltó Fate, exasperada –. Papá: soy virgen. Problema resuelto – admitió, completamente roja de pies a cabeza.

Demonios, sabía que tratar con su padre el tema de los chicos iba a ser complicado pero, ¿tanto? Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla mientras les servían el postre y la cuenta, y continuó hablando con ellos sobre qué tal les había ido en casa sin ella y cómo iba el trabajo de su padre.

Pasaron toda la tarde caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta que ellos tuvieron que ir volviendo a donde habían dejado el coche, pues querían volver a su casa antes de que se hiciese de noche.

- Por cierto, Fate – comenzó su, madre mientras caminaban por la principal calle de tiendas del lugar –, ¿tienes suficiente ropa? ¿O necesitas comprarte algo más?

Una idea apareció por la mente de la castaña, que miró a su madre con una tímida sonrisa mientras le contestaba en voz baja, para evitar más comentarios vergonzosos de su padre.

- Pues la verdad es que necesito un vestido para ir a un baile. Un chico me invitó… y no tengo nada que ponerme – confesó, con las mejillas encendidas.

Su madre soltó una risita por lo bajo y miró a su marido de reojo.

- Mike, cielo, ¿nos puedes esperar en el coche mientras nosotras hacemos un último recado?

- ¿Qué recado?

- Algo de ropa, no creo que te apetezca venir – sonrió.

Su marido la miró, dándole la razón con la mirada.

- Desde luego que no, a saber cuánto tardáis. Os espero en el coche – sentenció, marchándose a paso tranquilo hacia el parking en el que habían aparcado al llegar a la ciudad con su hija.

Fate sonrió a su madre y ella le devolvió el gesto, cómplice.

- Gracias, mamá, no habría soportado otra charla sobre los hombres en lo que queda de día.

- Sabes que sólo lo hace porque se preocupa por ti – le comentó, mientras buscaban una tienda de vestidos.

- Sí, pero ya soy mayorcita, puedo cuidar de mí misma.

- ¿Sí? ¿Y entonces el arañazo de tu cuello a qué se debe?

El rostro de Fate pasó de su habitual color caramelo a un blanco aterrador.

- ¿Cómo…? – Se llevó la mano al cuello y comprobó que el pañuelo aún le tapaba la marca de los colmillos del rubio.

Su madre sonrió tiernamente mientras le colocaba el pañuelo de forma que no se viese nada.

- Se te cayó un poco durante la comida, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo fue?

- Pues… me golpeé con una rama en el patio – mintió.

- Ya veo, es normal, hay tantos árboles… pero es bonito, ¿no? Estudiar en un lugar tan natural…

Fate se fue relajando a medida que la conversación se alejaba de su cuello. Finalmente, encontraron una tienda de vestidos de fiesta que a ambas les pareció perfecta, y entraron a buscar su vestido. El vestido que llevaría para Aidou.

* * *

El silencio pesaba incómodamente en el interior del despacho del director, entre aquellos dos hombres de expresión seria.

- Así pues, ya lo sabías – dijo el más cercano a la puerta.

- Lo sospechaba, Yagari – afirmó el director.

El joven de cabello oscuro se sentó frente a su compañero y le miró largamente, esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero no hubo respuesta. Suspiró.

- Desde que se reportó la presencia del Nivel E en la escuela, y el ataque del otro vampiro Noble, los de la Asociación se han puesto a investigar y saben que Fate Autumn estudia aquí.

Kaien Cross se quitó las gafas y suspiró largamente, apoyando los codos sobre su escritorio con expresión seria.

- Si esa información ya está en marcha, es muy posible que aquel que cazó a sus padres aparezca por aquí. Aunque me preocupa la presencia de los dos últimos vampiros… sólo vinieron a por ella.

- ¿Crees que el viejo Ichijou tenga algo que ver?

- El abuelo de Takuma tiene intereses en común con el director de la Asociación de Cazadores. Es más, sin ir más lejos, cuando me contaron del asesinato de sus padres y fui a hablar con el director… la niña estaba allí, y pero también estaba Ichijou.

- No me extrañaría que el director sepa más de lo que dice.

- No es trigo limpio – asintió –, pero no podemos hacer nada. Habrá que estar alerta para evitar más tragedias. Yo mismo se lo comunicaré a Kaname.

- ¿A Kaname Kuran? – Un sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro del cazador – ¿De verdad crees que él no está al corriente de esto?

El director de la Academia Cross compartió una mueca con él.

- Sea como sea, tenemos una… llamémosla "buena relación". Ya sabes lo que opino de esto.

- Sí, sí – asintió el moreno, levantándose y disponiéndose a salir del despacho –. Aún sigues creyendo posible la convivencia pacífica entre humanos y vampiros.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe seco que dejó helado el interior de la habitación, haciendo que la mirada del director se entristeciese mientras su hija adoptiva, Yuuki, entraba minutos después.

- ¿Director? ¿Ocurre algo?

El director se deprimió aún más.

- Es "papá" – sollozó, llorando exageradas lágrimas sobre su mesa.

* * *

Tal y como se esperaba, cuando las chicas le vieron caminar hacia sus clases junto con el resto de sus compañeros, más de dos y más de tres de ellas se le acercaron llorando de alegría, emocionadas de que hubiese logrado superar su "enfermedad" tan rápido.

- Y me pregunto cómo… – le dejó caer su primo según se sentaban en sus pupitres en clase.

Aidou, ya recuperada su actitud desenfadada, le dedicó unos morritos ofendidos y sonrió tan feliz como un niño pequeño.

- ¡Hoy es un día genial!

La sangre de Fate, la sangre de una humana, corría por su cuerpo, alimentándolo de un modo en que las pastillas de sangre ni podían asemejarse. Él era consciente de que su vitalidad en gran parte se debía a eso, pero estaba seguro de que sus compañeros no sospecharían y pensarían que, simplemente, volvía a estar como siempre. Su primo suspiró.

- Eres un bicho raro.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Saltó, ofendido.

- Ya vale, _vampiros_.

Ambos se detuvieron a mirar a su profesor, el cazavampiros Toga Yagari, que comenzaba con calma a impartir su lección. Pero, de algún modo, su mirada era la única que le incomodaba, como si supiese exactamente qué era lo que había hecho la noche anterior.

- ¿Es eso posible? – Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras tomaba apuntes.

No, quería creer que no, que si Kaname no se había dado cuenta y no le había dicho nada… ¿cómo iba a saberlo un simple humano? Y con ese pensamiento, continuó atendiendo en clase, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo que ya le mantuvo ausente por el resto de la noche. No la había visto en el cambio de turnos y sus amigas tampoco sabían dónde estaba. Así pues…

¿Dónde estaba Fate?

* * *

Si tuviese que calificar su compra del uno al diez, su madre le pondría un quince. Pero ella… no estaba convencida. Suspiró mientras esperaba a su madre, que se había quedado probándose un vestido, en la calle, mirando las estrellas que ya comenzaban a verse en el cielo cada vez más oscuro. Miró de nuevo el vestido que llevaba en la bolsa que le colgaba del brazo y maldijo por lo bajo.

- Anda que… siempre se sale con la suya – murmuró, refiriéndose a su madre.

Y de pronto, de nuevo aquella sensación. Se sentía como un ratón que sabe que todas las puertas de su madriguera están siendo vigiladas por gatos hambrientos que querían comerle. Era una sensación sofocante. Se giró bruscamente al sentir una descarga, como un aviso final de que aquello que fuese que la incomodaba, estaba justo detrás de ella, y así fue.

En la parte más alta de la calle, por donde el sol se estaba ocultando, podía ver acercarse a un joven que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Era alto, tenía el pelo corto y levemente ondulado, de color castaño. No podía verle bien el rostro, pues caminaba cabizbajo, mientras cargaba una enorme mochila a la espalda y llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

"¿Quién es…?" sus ojos azules no podían apartarse de él. Sentía su corazón agitarse y al viento alborotando su cabello avellana sobre su espalda, mientras el desconocido continuaba caminando en su dirección, estando cada vez más cerca de ella. Cuando estuvo a unos veinte metros de la joven, el chico levantó la mirada y la plantó en ella. Al principio la vio con normalidad, que poco a poco se fue transformando en sorpresa y un leve toque de… ¿arrogancia? Como si la hubiese estado buscando pero no esperase haberla encontrado precisamente allí.

- Hola – saludó él.

Su voz era suave, pero sus ojos oscuros le daban escalofríos.

_No te fíes_.

Esta vez, Fate estaba completamente de acuerdo con su conciencia: aquel muchacho no inspiraba confianza.

- Hola – dijo, cortante, sin apartar la mirada.

El chico avanzó un par de pasos más y sonrió.

- Así que… estabas aquí… Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, Fate.

Ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Él sonrió de medio lado mientras suspiraba, como si se hubiese esperado justamente aquella respuesta.

- Ya veo, así que es cierto… no me recuerdas, ¿eh? – Comentó, con mirada triste pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- ¿Debería? – Preguntó ella, cada vez más incómoda, deseando que su madre apareciese cuanto antes y la sacase de allí.

- Bueno, es normal, aunque no hubiese pasado _eso_... sólo tenías tres años cuando nos presentaron. Yo tenía seis – la informó con una feliz sonrisa. Al ver que ella seguía sin reaccionar, se acercó del todo y la sujetó con suavidad por los hombros –. Fate, yo soy… tu prometido. Tus padres biológicos nos prometieron.

* * *

**Continuará…**

**mvgb96:** Jajaja no me pidas perdón por insistir, si la culpa es mía que he tardado un montón, lo siento :) Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y haya valido la pena la espera. ¡Gracias!

**Aoko95:** Jajaja madre mía, me siento en peligro de muerte después de haber tardado tanto, lo siento. Espero que no me mates y que te guste el capítulo xD. ¡Gracias!

**Cana Lawliet-san:** No sabes hasta qué punto estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que se ha parecido a Yuuki, pero ¿sabes qué? Había escrito esa escena por lo menos tres veces y en unas ocasiones parecía "Crónicas Vampíricas", en otras "Crepúsculo", en otras era muy "Yuuki"… así que al final lo mandé a paseo y escribí lo que me salió pensando en el carácter de ambos personajes xD. Y me alegro de que al final te gustase :) (Yo también odio a Yuuki a muerte ¬¬) xD. ¡Gracias!

**Hikari-Moonlight:** Geniaaal, me allegro de que te haya gustado el fic, espero no haber tardado demasiado (ya sé que sí, pero bueno, yo lo siento). ¡Gracias!

**alexita:** sí, no me voy a saltar nada de lo que haya salido en la serie, siempre me baso en ellas a la hora de hacer los fics :) Aquí tienes la continuación, ¡gracias!


End file.
